


Kiss Me Under the Light of a Thousand Stars

by sweetly_disposed



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Harry, Fluff, H&L being cute with kids, M/M, Pining, Roller Coasters, Secret Relationship, Smut, Top Louis, dodgems, fairground!au, too much sugar (literally)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2014-09-05
Packaged: 2018-02-15 21:48:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 22,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2244543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetly_disposed/pseuds/sweetly_disposed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"How’s your morning been?"<br/>"Not bad. No one threw hot chocolate on me and no one threw up. I call that a win." Louis said, taking a bite of food.<br/>As he’d hoped, Harry blushed. "God, I still feel awful about that."<br/>"Don’t." Louis reassured him. "Just don’t use that as a technique to make friends. I mean, it might have worked on me, but other people might find it a bit weird."<br/>Harry chuckled. "Noted."</p><p>Or, the boys work at a fairground, and over candy floss and too-sugary doughnuts, Louis falls for the boy on the dodgems.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a recent trip to a fairground...it was supposed to be a short thing but it got a bit out of hand.  
> Title comes from Ed Sheeran's 'Thinking Out Loud'.
> 
> Disclaimer: This is my own original work, please do not post it anywhere else on the internet without my express permission.

 

 

“Excuse me, mister, can I go on next?”

Louis crouched down, smiling at the little boy in front of him.

"Hey there, buddy. I don’t know, can you? Are you tall enough?”

“My brother says I am!”

“Ah well,” Louis nodded wisely. “Big brothers are always right, aren’t they. Let’s check, shall we?”

Louis led him over to the height restrictions board and stood him in front of it. He took a step back, tilting his head to the left, then the right. He tapped a finger on his chin and narrowed his eyes, trying to keep a straight face as the boy strained up on his tiptoes even though his head was well over the black line.

“Well, I don’t know...”

“Please? I’m tall enough, promise!”

Louis bent down again. “Course you can go on, little man...as long as your brother rides with you, though.”

“He’s coming too!”

“Great! Can I have your tokens, please?” The little boy dutifully dropped two blue tokens into his hand.

Louis stood up and swept his arm behind him with a flourish. “Welcome to Skyways! The best rollercoaster in the whole of England!”

The little boy giggled and clapped his hands, running forward and jumping into one of the carriages. His older brother nodded at Louis as he passed and clambered in after the bouncing boy. Louis followed them, pulling the bars down over them and the other customers, testing they had clicked into place and that their safety belts were secure. Then he went to the front of the ride, winked at the little boy and then hit the green button on the control panel. The carriages rolled past him and began climbing the steep hill that would take them to the first of the stomach-turning dips and sharp bends.

Louis went back to the queue, ducking inside his hut and unscrewing the cap of yet another bottle of water. He tipped it back, taking three quick gulps before setting it down again.

“Jesus,” he muttered to himself, wiping the sweat off his forehead with the back of his hand.

The day was a hot one, the temperatures considered a heat wave in the unpredictable British summers (Louis kept both sun cream and a rain coat in his little wooden hut; you never could tell with England). It was only midday, three hours into his shift, but Louis was already on his fifth bottle of water and it felt like he’d probably sweated them all out already.

The fairground was built right on the open seafront and there was barely any shade to keep cool in. Skyways was one of the rides in the ground that was virtually on the beach; one corner of it actually jutted out over the sea, so the only form of protection Louis had from the sun was his little wooden hut, situated next to the entrance to the ride.

Louis had been working at the fairground every summer since he was sixteen. The rollercoaster had become his ride; the familiar noises of the whirring machinery welcoming him back every year like an old friend. The pay wasn’t great; but it was a love for the fairground that kept Louis coming back. Loud, cheesy 90’s music and Grease medleys blaring from speakers at every turn and the sickly sweet smell of doughnuts and candy floss in the air became home to him in the summer.

Skyways was the biggest of the rides, its metal structure towering above all the rest. Children that weren’t tall enough to ride went on the dodgems next door, or the carousel, clinging to the bobbing horses with sticky fingers. If they couldn’t do that, they’d go on the mini railway, or hook-a-duck. Louis knew the guy that managed both of them- Niall. He was couple of years younger than him, and came back to the fairground every year like Louis did. He was a good guy, great with the kids that came along with tokens clenched tightly in their hands. Louis steered the children that weren’t tall enough for Skyways towards Niall and watched them glance back at him mournfully as their parents tugged them away. If Louis radioed across to Niall that he’d had to reject yet another little boy or girl, Niall made sure to make extra fuss over them, making sure they got to drive the brightly coloured train at the front of the line, or won one of the better prizes even if they didn’t manage to hook one of the plastic yellow ducks.

Louis always had a queue for his ride winding around the metal barriers. There were some children with their parents but it was mostly made up of teenagers, daring each other to take their hands off the bar on the biggest drops, or taking videos of themselves screaming and posting them online. Sometimes the same people came around five or six times, each time looking more and more dishevelled as they came off but unable to resist the adrenaline rush. But then there were the people who could only take it once; the people that Louis had to help out of the carriages and sit them down on benches nearby with bottles of water, a greenish tinge to their skin.

Louis watched the carriages corkscrew and pulled his phone out of his pocket. He opened a text from Niall, which told him that someone had finally won the grand prize on the ducks and that he was finally rid of the monstrous pink teddy bear with the gold ribbon around its neck that dominated his stall. Louis smiled and tucked his phone away just as the ride came to a sharp halt outside the hut. He wiped the sweat from his forehead with the back of his hand and stepped out, moving towards the carriages to unlock the safety bars.

He knew exactly what the problem was as soon as he approached. The little boy was no longer excited, his brother even less so. And, as Louis got closer, he could see the green tinge on the boys face, the look of disgust on the fellow customers.

“Callum!” he heard the brother say. “I told you not to eat the entire hot dog!”

“M’sorry,” the boy sniffled, head bent low.

Louis’ stomach sank and he dared to look inside their carriage. Immediately he cringed back.

“Okay!” he tried to sound upbeat. “Don’t worry, it happens more than you think! Let’s go get you cleaned up, shall we mate?” He reached in and pulled the boy out by his armpits, holding him at arm’s length and setting him down on the platform. “Skyways is closed until further notice!” he called at the queue.

Loud moans and grumbles answered his announcement. The boy was lead away by his older brother, still sniffling pitifully. Louis just shook his head and reached inside his hut for his radio, calling over to head office for a cleanup request. He waited for the guys to turn up with mops and buckets, then left, clipping his radio to his belt and taking his phone and wallet, heading for the Waltzers to see Liam.

It was Liam's first summer at the fair. His family had moved down from Birmingham and he was using the fair as a stop gap while he tried to find a full time job. Louis had liked him from the moment he’d met him, and had taken him under his wing in teaching him the ropes at the fair. Their breaks usually coincided and they often brought each other lunch and sat on one of the wooden benches by the sea. Liam was fairly quiet, but he had a wicked sense of humour that glinted in his brown eyes, and a mischievous streak that Louis tried to coax out of him whenever he could.

Louis waited for the Waltzers to stop and then clambered in between them into Liam's hut, waiting for the other boy to get back from unlocking all the bars.

“Someone threw up on Skyways," he said as soon as Liam came back, reaching across Louis to hit the green button, sending the ride spinning off again.

“Again? That’s the second time this week," Liam sat down in the chair next to him, pulling the tab on a can of coke.

“I know. It’s because Betty can’t stop herself when she sees a cute face and gives them double the food for half the price.”

“Hm,” Liam offered the can to Louis, who took it gratefully. “Tell me about it. I had one last week that got on here as soon as they’d had a full bag of doughnuts and a red slushie. I saw them finish it as they got on!”

Louis grimaced. “Bet that ended badly.”

“You have no idea," Liam pulled a face, mouth turning down at the corners. “It was carnage.” He stole the can back from Louis, draining it and throwing it into the bin by the door. “Fuck, it’s hot today.”

“Tell me about it; I’m sweating buckets.”

“Nice," Liam leant over him to hit the red button to slow the ride down and bring it to a stop. “Go and get us another drink would you? My break’s not for an hour yet.”

Louis sighed. “Fine. I’m too good to you, Payno.” Louis pretended to be put out, pulling himself to his feet and clapping Liam on the shoulder. “Back in a minute.”

He peered out of the hut to check all the chairs had stopped spinning and then weaved in and out and down the steps, heading for one of the food stalls. He always went to the same one; a stall that looked like an explosion of pink with all the hanging bags of candy floss, sticks of rock and piles and piles of sweets hanging around the sides.

Betty, one of the older fair workers who had been there for years, ran the monstrosity. She’d always had a soft spot for Louis; every evening when the park closed she would have a cup of tea waiting for him to drink for his walk home, without fail. He never had to pay; she would just pinch his cheek and wink at him like it was their little secret. Today would be no different.

He walked up to Betty’s counter, standing in line and digging in his pocket for some change. So engrossed in counting out two pounds exactly, he didn’t notice the guy in front swinging around, calling a goodbye to Betty.

“Shit!” the guy cried. Louis looked up in time to see a taller figure falling towards him, white polystyrene cup held in his outstretched hand. As if in slow motion, the contents of the cup tipped forward, brown liquid sloshing all over the front of Louis’ white work top.

“Fuck!” Louis cried, pulling the scorching material away from his body. “Christ!”

“Oh god! I’m so sorry!”

“Ow! Who the fuck drinks hot chocolate in this sort of heat?!” Louis pulled the shirt off, wiping quickly at the hot liquid that had seeped through to his skin. His head snapped up, open mouth ready to yell more obscenities.

The words caught in his throat, though, when he saw wide green eyes staring back at him.

“Are you okay?”

Louis straightened up, mouth unattractively half open. “Um,” he said, forcing his mouth to move though his tongue felt suddenly heavy behind his teeth. “Oh. Oh, yeah, yeah. M’fine.”

Green Eyes glanced down at Louis’ ruined shirt, and his face twisted in embarrassment. “Oops.”

Louis just shook his head, thrusting out a hand instead. “Hi,” he replied. “I’m Louis.”

“Harry.” Green Eyes nodded and took his hand. “You work here too?”

Louis stopped dabbing at his damp skin to look at the shirt Harry was wearing. “Wait, you work here?”

“Yeah, first summer," Harry smiled disarmingly. It faltered as he looked down at Louis’ shirt. “Hey, look, let me get you a drink to say sorry.”

“No, no, honestly, it’s fine...it’s not a big deal…”

“Please, I ruined your shirt and I feel really bad. What were you getting?”

Louis eyed him for a moment, strangely unable to form a sentence to object. “Okay, okay. Water, thank you.”

Harry turned back to Betty, and Louis looked down at his shirt. As much as he’d like to he couldn’t walk around the park shirtless; it was against uniform regulations. He squeezed out any soaked up hot chocolate and slid it back over his head, wincing as the sticky, rapidly cooling material settled against his skin. It was a bit unattractive; the large brown stain covering his chest and spreading down his stomach. At least in this heat it would dry out pretty quickly.

“Here," Harry turned back to him, holding a bottle of ice cold water.

“Thanks," Louis took it, and Harry beamed.

“It’s the least I could do,” he said. “Sorry again about your shirt.”

Louis shrugged, “It’ll wash out.”

They stepped out of the way of Betty’s stall to make room for the growing queue of customers.

“So where are you working? I haven’t seen you around here.”

“I’m on the dodgems, but this is my first season, like I said. I’m still learning everything.”

“You’re on dodgems?” Louis shook his head in disbelief. “I’m on Skyways.”

“That’s right next door isn’t it?”

Louis nodded. “I can’t believe I’ve never seen you around.”

“Weird," Harry agreed. He glanced at his watch. “Oh, I should probably get back. Sorry.”

“Oh...mind if I come along?” Louis heard himself asking.

“Not at all,” Harry smiled warmly back at him and oh god, Louis thought, he had _dimples_ in his cheeks. _Dimples_. “If you have time.”

Up close he was even more attractive that Louis had first noticed. Rogue curls of brown hair were held up on top of his head by a blue bandana tied around his forehead, a few curls springing out like a halo on top. The white work shirt they had to wear didn’t hide the tattoos marked on his arms, and Louis trailed his eyes up to the edge of his sleeve where the black etchings disappeared up under the material. He was couple of inches taller than Louis, but those obscenely long legs, clad in skin tight skinny jeans, might have something to do with it.

"Aren’t you hot in those?" Louis couldn’t help but ask, gesturing to his jeans.

“Fucking boiling,” Harry muttered under his breath, shooting him a sideways grin. “But it’s not my fault! I live an hour away and when I woke up it was cloudy.”

“You travel an hour each way to come here every day? Why? I mean, our little fair’s not worth that, is it?”

Harry only shrugged; a quick lift of his shoulders. “So far I’d say it is. Although I’m not sure throwing my drinks over strangers is the greatest way to make friends.”

“Well, you made an impression.”

Harry laughed again, throwing his head back and showing straight white teeth. It was an infectious sound, sending a smile spreading across Louis’ face as well.

“I’ll introduce you to the boys later, if you like.” Louis offered, and Harry smiled and nodded.

They reached the dodgems together, and Harry thanked the blonde girl that had covered his break and took his radio back. A quick glance over to the rollercoaster told Louis that the guys were still cleaning up. The queue had only marginally decreased; most people had stayed, preferring to wait it out rather than lose their place in line and have to start over.

Louis climbed inside Harry’s hut; setting down his bottle of water and watching Harry tie his token bag around his slim hips, lacing the strings round twice before tying them in a knot at the front. Louis watched his fingers work and cleared his throat, shifting slightly in his seat. Harry clipped his radio to his belt and smiled through the window at Louis before turning to his queue of customers. Louis took his bottle of water, throwing it from one hand to the other for something to do.

He watched as people filed passed Harry one by one, handing him tokens before running towards the dodgems, jumping in and fixing their seatbelts around themselves. Just before a group of teenagers stood a little girl and her father. Louis stopped throwing his bottle and leaned forward to watch Harry. He looked on as Harry smiled at her father and then crouched down to her level.

“Hello there, Miss," Louis heard him say kindly.

“Hi,” The little girl lisped quietly. “Can I go on the cars?”

“Oh, you want a turn on my dodgems?”

“Yes please.”

“And do you have a driving licence I can see?”

The little girl shook her head, eyes wide. “No...but...but I have tokens.” She held out two red tokens to Harry.

“Tokens? Well, why didn’t you say?!” Harry exclaimed, straightening up and pocketing her plastic coins. “Please, Miss, choose any car from our fine range here.”

The little girl was giggling now as her dad looked on fondly. Harry bent down again and beckoned her closer. “And I’ll let you in on a little secret...number three is the fastest," he whispered.

The girl scampered off, peering at the numbers painted on the side of each car as she went.

“I can see why they hired you," Louis called. Harry winked at him over his shoulder and began dealing with the teenagers.

Loud static startled him suddenly, and Louis pulled his radio from his hip to turn the volume down.

“Louis Tomlinson, come in," A tinny voice came through.

The smile faded slightly from Louis’ face. He saw Harry turn back to him, eyebrow quirked questioningly.

“I’m here."

“Cleanup is done, you can reopen Skyways.”

“...Thanks.” Harry watched him jump down from his seat, line of customers forgotten. Louis told himself he was imagining the crestfallen expression on Harry’s face.

“Have to head back, sorry," Louis told him.

“Well, you can’t keep your crowds of people waiting, I suppose.”

“Afraid not....I’ll see you when shift’s over?” He tried to keep his tone light, casual.

Harry bit his lip. “Okay, yeah.” Louis grinned and squeezed past Harry and his customers.

The smile was still on his face when he reopened Skyways and bounced up to the impatient people collectively grumbling under their breath. The smile only faded when his phone vibrated and he pulled it out to a message from Liam.

_Where the fuck's my drink, Tommo?_

“Shit.”


	2. Chapter 2

“Hey,” a voice said behind him. Louis thanked Betty and turned around, tea in hand. Harry looked at the drink and his eyes widened comically. “You’re not going to throw that over me, are you?” he asked warily.

“Fortunately for you, no.” Louis put a hand to his chest earnestly, "I would never think of doing something like that.”

Harry cocked his head to one side. “Why don’t I believe you?”

“Well, frankly, I’m insulted," Louis sniffed. His attempts to keep a straight face and stalk past Harry failed when he caught sight of Harry's wide smile. Something close to fondness clenched at Louis' chest, and he turned towards the entrance of the fairground, glancing back to ensure Harry had fallen into step beside him. 

“So, good shift?”

“Yeah, I mean, no one else threw up, so that’s always a positive.”

Harry grimaced. “Not sure I could deal with that, not gonna lie.”

“Eh, part of the job. When you’ve been here as long as I have you get used to it.”

“You’ve been here a long time then?”

“Six years, since I was sixteen. What about you, why choose the fair?”

“I'm on a break from Uni. It’s my last year next year; I just saw an ad in the paper that they needed people for the summer so I applied. It’s great, apart from when kids throw up and you have to spend a day like this in jeans.”

Louis nodded his agreement. They made their way through the last of the crowds leaving the fair. Mothers and fathers carried their children on their hips, some already asleep with sweets and toys held loosely in their fists, exhausted from the excitement and their energy sapped from the heat. The teenagers gradually dispersed, heading down the street into the town centre to take up residence in the pubs and bars for the night. Eventually the ground emptied and security closed the gates and there were only members of staff milling around locking up their rides, collecting their belongings before heading home only to come back tomorrow and do it all again. Louis glanced at his watch.

“We could go and get something to eat...if you want, I mean, if you have time.”

Harry nodded, "I have time.”

By wordless agreement they stopped at one of the few kiosks that were still open. A few people queued in front of them, stopping for food on their way back from the beach. The girls were still in their bikinis; the boys had left their shirts off, and everyone’s skin was tinged pink from too much sun.

“Think I’m going to get chips,” Harry said, looking at the menu board and digging around in his pocket. “Want some?”

“It’s okay, I’ll get them,” Louis said, reaching for his wallet. Harry stopped him with a hand to his arm.

“No, come on. My treat, to say sorry again. Chips?”

“...Okay, thanks.”

The bored-looking spotty teenager behind the desk took Harry’s money and handed him two polystyrene cones. Harry handed one to Louis and simultaneously they reached for the bottles of ketchup and drowned their chips in it. Harry looked down at Louis, amused, and Louis just shrugged.

“I guess that’s one thing we already have in common.”

“An unhealthy amount of ketchup?”

Louis nodded. “Glad to know I’m not the only one who does that to their chips.”

“Is there any other way to eat them?”

Together they found a picnic bench along by the sea and spread themselves over it. Louis watched Harry stretch his long legs down the wooden seat, crossing his ankles over and leaning back on one hand. They sat companionably, watching the waves roll in over the stony beach as the sun moved lower and lower in the sky, casting an orange glow over the seafront. The air grew cooler, a welcome relief from the heat of the day. Louis dug through his chips happily, glancing at Harry every so often from under his eyelashes. He couldn’t deny that Harry was good looking, and exactly Louis’ type. Tall, dark, fit, tattooed, fit, dimpled...did he mention fit?  There was something more about Harry that Louis couldn’t put his finger on though; something that intrigued him. He was still a virtual stranger to Louis, but already he wanted to know everything about him and more.

How odd.

“So, you live an hour away," Louis said conversationally, breaking the comfortable silence between them.

Harry finished chewing before answering. “Yeah, but ‘cos I go to the Uni here I’m here most of the time. I live at home in the summer with my parents. What about you?”

“Yeah, I live in the city. I bring my sisters here all the time, even when I’m not working. They love the crazy golf, you know, the pirate themed one over there?” He jabbed a thumb over his shoulder. “It’s their favourite thing ever. When they were younger they wanted to be pirates, like dressing up with the bandanas and eye patches...I was gutted when they grew out of that.”

Harry laughed. “I still love crazy golf! And I don’t have any younger sisters...does that make me childish?”

“Definitely not, I play too when I take them.”

Harry chuckled and dug around in his cone for another chip. Louis watched, unable to tear his eyes away, as Harry popped it between his lips and licked the ketchup off his fingers, pink tongue flicking at his skin. Louis swallowed hard, trying to focus on what Harry was saying.

“....That’s good, glad I’m not the only one. My boyfriend works there now, you know. He has to dress up as a pirate and everything.”

Louis jerked his gaze away from Harry’s fingers to meet his eyes. “Oh he...he does?” The smile on his face felt like it had turned to stone.

“Yeah,” Harry blushed, a gorgeous red spreading across his cheeks, and he looked down at the table. Louis’ heart thumped harder. “We met on the course, actually, last year.”

“Oh, that’s...that’s cool.” Louis pushed his chips away from him and cleared his throat, trying to loosen the sudden tightness he felt there.

Harry must have picked up on his tone of voice because he looked up at Louis through his eyelashes. “I know it’s pretty lame.”

“No,” Louis shook his head and then looked away out across the sea, trying in vain to ignore the sinking feeling in his stomach. “No, it’s not lame. It’s like something out of a film.”

Harry chuckled. “Yeah, we were Will Turner and Elizabeth Swann.”

“Or Will and Captain Jack, in your case.”

Harry let out a bark of laughter, tipping his head back, and Louis thought it was perhaps the most wonderful sound he’d ever heard. He bit his lip. The flair of something that felt like hope in his chest had been quickly smothered with the sobering thought that Harry was _taken_.

“They would have been very different movies.”

“Hm,’ Louis agreed. “Perhaps more interesting ones.”

“You could say that.”

Louis nodded and smiled, but his heart had sunk down in his chest and now felt like it was hovering somewhere near his kidneys. Of _course_ Harry was with someone; it would be too good to be true if he was single. Someone as sweet, friendly and downright beautiful as him wouldn’t stay single for long. Louis squirmed uncomfortably on the bench. Reaching out, he crumpled his still half-full chip cone and stood.

“I’d better be getting home. Thanks for dinner.” His voice sounded flat to his own ears, and he avoided meeting Harry’s eyes as he too stood, crunching his own cone in his fist.

“Maybe we could do it again, Harry said, throwing the ball of polystyrene in the bin and wandering along at Louis’ side.

“Hmm.”

“Tomorrow? Can I meet you for lunch?”

Louis dared to look at him then, and he still couldn’t help himself. He’d know Harry for only one afternoon, but he wanted him. The fact that he had a boyfriend had shaken him up, but hadn’t lessened his newfound affection for the boy. Maybe he should say no to lunch, as an act of self-preservation...but Harry was so eager to make friends, to fit in with their little fairground family, that he couldn’t say no based on his own selfish feelings. Harry shouldn’t suffer just because Louis was put out that he didn’t have a chance in hell with him.

The hopeful look on Harry’s face pushed him over the edge. “Course. Same place at twelve tomorrow?”

Harry nodded eagerly. “Can’t wait.”

**********

“You’re fucked," Liam said helpfully from the chair next to him. 

Louis banged his forehead on the desk yet again. He’d picked up three drinks (one for him and two for Liam to say sorry for forgetting to bring him one yesterday) and headed over to the Waltzers before he had to meet Harry. He’d told Liam about Harry, and, of course, he’d seen right through Louis immediately.

“I know you too well, Lou," he'd said flatly. “You want in his pants.”

That’s when Louis had slumped over, forehead smacking onto the wooden desk. His stomach had been a ball of nerves all morning; the anticipation of seeing Harry again almost too much for him to cope with. The mental pep talk he’d given himself that morning on the way to work about pulling himself together- because he was a twenty two year old man for fucks sake- had promptly gone out the window as soon as he’d caught sight of Harry setting out the dodgems for the day. Consequently, he’d been on edge all morning.

“I know I’m fucked. Just not in the way I’d like.” Louis said wryly, voice muffled. He glanced at his watch. Ten minutes before he had to meet Harry. “Fuck. Fuck, fucking fuck.”

“Calm it down," Liam pushed a can toward him. “Drink. Breathe.”

Louis did as he was told. “Fuck.”

“Eloquent, today, Liam murmured. Louis stuck his middle finger up in reply. “You’re going to be fine, stop freaking out, okay? So he’s got a boyfriend, that doesn’t mean you can’t be friends. Just talk, get to know him. You only met him yesterday, and he threw a drink over you. Hey, maybe when you get to know him you’ll realize he’s a nutter and you’ll be glad you can’t get with him."

Louis wrinkled his nose, tugging at a band around his wrist. “Maybe. It would help if he was a nutter.”

“There we go," Liam flopped back in his chair, satisfied smile on his face. “Fingers crossed, then. Now go. Go on! You don’t want to be late.”

Louis heaved himself to his feet, dragging them as he squeezed past Liam's chair. “Wish me luck.”

“Luck. Tell me all about it later.”

**********

As Louis should have known, Harry was anything but crazy. He approached the picnic bench where Harry was sat and immediately felt guilty for even entertaining the idea.

Harry had already bought them both lunch. On the table there were two hot dogs, two red slushies and a brown paper bag. Louis shook his head in amazement as he sat, unable to stop himself grinning. Harry’s answering smile was blinding, and something other than hunger flipped in Louis’ stomach.

“Hi," Harry said a little shyly, playing with the blue bendy straw in his drink.

“Hey, you bought lunch?”

“Yeah, my treat.”

“It was your treat last night. Here, let me give you some money for this lot.” Louis reached for his wallet.

“No!” Harry reached across to stop him, elbow nearly ending up in his hotdog. “No, I wanted to.”

Louis shook his head, smiling. “Thank you, Harry.”

Harry only smiled again, reaching to poke at the paper bag. “I don’t know whether you like doughnuts. I know it’s a bit childish but I always think you should have them when you go to the fair, so I got some.”

“I don’t know anybody that doesn’t like doughnuts.”

Louis reached forward to pick up his drink, welcoming the ice down his dry throat. The day was another hot one; Louis could feel the heat from the sun on his skin and knew they would both get burnt if they sat out for too long.

“Good. How’s your morning been?” Harry picked up his hotdog.

“Not bad. No one threw hot chocolate on me and no one threw up. I call that a win.” Louis took a bite of his own food. As he’d hoped, Harry blushed, and Louis drank in the sight from under his eyelashes.

“God, I still feel awful about that.”

“Don’t,” Louis reassured him. “Just don’t use that as a technique to make friends. I mean, it might have worked on me, but other people might find it a bit weird.”

Harry chuckled. “Noted.”

Louis finished his food and threw away both their cardboard containers. Harry reached for the paper bag and opened it, offering it to Louis.

“Thanks,” Louis said, pulling out a doughnut. He eyed the sugar on it warily. “God, look at it. Have you seen how much sugar Betty puts on these things? I swear this single doughnut will give me diabetes.”

Harry shrugged. “Worth it. Hey, let’s do that competition where you eat them but you can’t lick your lips. First to do it loses.”

Louis gasped. “I will take that challenge, sir.” He wielded his doughnut like a weapon. “Are you ready?”

“Go!”

Louis took a bite, the sugar sticking to his lips and the skin around his mouth as he did. The urge to lick or wipe the stickiness off was immediately overwhelming. He stared at Harry’s lips, coated with powdered sugar like his own. What would they taste like, he wondered, if he were to lick the sugar off, if he were to kiss it off and lick inside his mouth to chase the taste away? What would Harry’s tongue feel like in his mouth, tracing his teeth, licking at his own lips, one of his big hands pulling Louis closer by the back of his neck-

“Ha!”

Louis jumped and realized too late what he’d done. Harry wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, triumphant. “I saw that! I win!”

Louis shook his head and used a napkin to hide his grin. “That was a fluke, I wasn’t concentrating!”

“Yeah, yeah, whatever you say, Lou," Harry winked, then began gathering the empty food containers, crushing the packaging and throwing everything in a nearby bright orange bin. “Come on,” he held out a hand to Louis and pulled him up off the bench. “Better get back.”

Louis stared at his hand held in Harry's. He looked up into Harry's eyes and then dropped his hand like it had burnt him, clearing his throat hastily. “This competition isn’t over. Best of three?”

“You’re on. Loser buys dinner?”

“Deal. Best get your wallet ready, Styles.”

**********

“Hey, Lou.”

Louis hit the green button and sent the carriages full of teenage girls trundling off on the metal tracks, before turning to face Niall. “Hey.”

“Busy today?”

“When am I not?” Louis smiled, jumping off the stairs to stand next to him as they watched the girls scream at the first big drop.

“That’s true. Hope you’ve not had any more ‘accidents’.”

“So far so good,” Louis clapped a friendly hand on Niall's shoulder and peered down at the clipboard he was holding. “What can I do for you, mate?”

“Oh, I was just coming to tell you about this year’s work party. It’s on Saturday, when the fair’s closed for the maintenance check-up. They’re having it on the beach here, like a barbeque sort of thing. There are quite a few people going, so if we all chuck in a fiver they can get some food and a few beers. Sound good?”

“Count me in,” Louis nodded, and watched Niall put a tick next to his name on the list he was holding. “Liam going?”

“Yep, already added his name to the list.”

“And Harry?” Louis tried to keep his tone casual.

“Just going over there to ask him now.”

“Oh right, course.” The rollercoaster ground to halt, bringing the group of girls back into sight. One of them looked a little green, and Louis immediately started towards them.

“Thanks for the invite, Niall” he called over his shoulder.

Niall was watching the girl, too, a mixture of anticipation and disgust on his face. “Yeah, no problem, I’m going to talk to Harry," he said quickly, disappearing into the crowds.

“Okay!” Louis said jovially, helping the girls off and herding them down the steps, one eye on the shaky, sick-looking blonde. “Everybody have fun? Great! See you soon!”

When they were safely ten feet away, Louis let out a breath and set about loading the next carriage. Once he’d set them off he moved to the step outside his hut where he could get a good look at the dodgems and watch Niall and Harry talking. Niall was explaining, hands palm up, and Harry was nodding quickly, grinning ear to ear. Louis felt himself smile, pleased, and when Niall gestured over to him and Harry looked, he couldn’t help but give a little wave.

A couple of teenage boys in the queue behind Louis snickered. Louis coughed and strode to the edge of the platform to wait for the carriages. He folded his arms across his chest and tried to convince himself that he bore no resemblance to a love struck twelve year old, he was just happy that Harry was going to the beach with them. That was all.

Aaron, the guy that covered Louis’ lunch break, came over a few minutes early, so Louis grabbed a couple of bottles of water and headed over to the dodgems to wait for Harry to finish up. From the middle of the track Harry smiled widely and lifted a hand in greeting as Louis settled himself in the hut. Louis uncapped one of the bottles and lifted it to his lips, watching as Harry did the rounds, checking all the seatbelts were secure. Harry was so good with people, Louis thought, making sure everyone was safe, laughing and joking with parents and kids alike. When he’d checked everyone he jogged over to the hut. He was wearing cut off denim shorts, Louis was pleased to note, definitely more suitable for the sort of weather they were having compared to his black skinny jeans that he was so fond of.

“Hey, Lou," Harry said, leaning in the window. “Can we talk in a sec? There’s a little girl who’s a bit nervous so I’m going to stick with her for a bit, is that okay?”

“Course,” Louis nodded, “Go, go. Give me a wave when you want them turned on and off, yeah?”

“Thanks,” Harry smiled and ran back over to a car at the far end of the circuit. He stood on the back and held on to the antennae, then gave Louis a thumbs up. Louis hit the green button and watched as the cars came alive.

With Harry stood on the back of the car as the little girl whizzed around no one bumped her car too hard or came too close; his presence was enough to ward off some of the more competitive drivers. Louis smiled as he looked on, watching Harry’s hair blow around, his white work t-shirt ripple in the wake of the air they cut through. He encouraged the little girl to steer this way and that, cheering when she managed to hit someone. The sheer joy he invoked in the girl was infectious. Louis pressed the red button on the controls when Harry gave him a wave, and Harry helped her out and saw she got back to her family before walking back over to Louis.

“That was sweet,” Louis said, handing him his bottle of water.

“Thanks,” Harry accepted the water and then shrugged. “She was scared, I didn’t want anyone to hit her too hard. Lunch?”

“Let’s go," Louis agreed, following Harry out just as his cover turned up. They fell into step beside one another, crossing the park towards their bench. Lunch was on Louis, so he sent Harry to sit at the table and paid for chips for them both, picking up more drinks on his way out. He balanced the lot in his arms and dumped it down in front of Harry.

“We’ve got to start having something different for lunch," he announced as Harry pulled his chips towards him and reached for the ketchup.

“Why?” Harry asked around a mouthful.“Are our lunch dates not good enough for you?”

“What? No, I-What I mean is that-“

“Relax, Lou,” Harry laughed, eyes sparkling. “I’m just fucking with you. I agree, too many chips can’t be good for us. We should try some other place, somewhere outside the fair.”

“Oh,” Louis said, feeling the flush of humiliation decrease again. “Right. Maybe tomorrow we could venture out?”

“Ah,” Harry said, and Louis’ chest squeezed. Harry fiddled with a chip before dropping it back in its container and wiping his fingers on a napkin. “I can’t tomorrow, sorry. It’s Mark, he asked me to have lunch with him.”

“Oh no that’s fine,” Louis hurried, “God, don’t worry, seriously.”

“I’m really sorry, Lou," Harry looked genuinely upset, green eyes watching him earnestly. “I don’t mean to cancel on you, I mean, this is kind of our thing," he gestured at the table. “I can ask him if you can join us? I’m sure it wouldn’t be a problem-“

With a hand on his heart, Louis could genuinely not think of anything worse than sitting down at a table with Harry and his boyfriend, being the third wheel and being forced to watch them be all couple-y. There were a lot of things he was more willing to do. Riding Skyways without a harness was more appealing.

“Harry, it’s fine," he interrupted. “You don’t need to feel bad about going to lunch with your boyfriend; you have every right to for Christ’s sake! I’ll be fine; I’ll go eat with Liam and the lads.”

“Are you sure?”

“One hundred percent.”

Harry smiled. “Thanks, Lou.”

“You don’t have to thank me.”

They spent a few moments in silence, Harry sipping from his coke can contentedly while Louis tried (and failed) to digest the information and convince himself that he wasn’t horribly disappointed.

“So,” Harry broke the quiet. “You’re going to this barbecue too?”

“Yeah, it’s tradition here. They have like a work party every year in the middle of the season ‘cos the weather is usually best then, you know? We usually just go to the pub but because it’s so hot this year I guess they wanted to do something different.”

“I’m looking forward to it, especially if you and the boys are going.”

Louis tried not to read too much into that. “Yeah, to be honest we’ll probably end up in the pub anyway.”

“Even better.” Harry took a mouthful of his drink, “I haven’t had a good night out in ages...Is that Liam?”

Louis shifted round in his seat. “He doesn’t usually have his break now. Li!”

Liam waved, heading over to them. He dropped down on the bench next to Louis and stole one of his chips. “Alright, boys?”

“Good thanks,” Harry replied, pushing his own half empty basket of chips towards him. “Louis and I were just talking about the work party next week.”

“Yeah should be good. Probably end up in the pub afterwards though.”

“That what I said,” Louis agreed, and was again subjected to one of Harry’s dimpled smiles. Not that he minded. Not at all, actually.

Harry pulled his phone out of his pocket and glanced down at it, "I should get back.” He swung his legs out from under the table and stood.

“See you later mate,” Liam said, reaching for one of his chips again.

Harry hovered for a moment, looking for all the world like he wanted to sit back down again rather than go back to work.

Louis looked up at him. “See ya, Harry," he said, voice coming out softer than he intended. 

“Yeah, see you later,” Harry raised a hand in farewell, and then turned away. He glanced back a couple of times, and it was only when he was firmly out of their line of sight that Louis flopped sideways onto Liam's shoulder. He waited for him to light up a cigarette and then stole it from his fingers, inhaling deeply.

“Lou,” Liam protested, but made no move to take it back. He reached into his pocket for another one. 

“Li, I’m so...Why is he so, he’s so, I mean...” he mumbled into Liam's t-shirt.

“I know.”

“I want him so much.”

He heard Liam inhale and exhale out again. “He’s not yours to want, Lou.”

“I know, I know. And I’m glad he’s going to the beach Saturday but what about the pub afterwards? You know what I’m like when I’m drunk.”

“It’s all right,” Liam soothed, “Me and the boys will watch out for you, make sure you don’t do anything you’ll regret.”

Louis inhaled, enjoying the stretch of his lungs. “Thanks." He watched Harry's retreating figure until he was swallowed by the crowds of people. "I’ll do my best not to humiliate myself.”


	3. Chapter 3

Saturday rolled around, and Louis woke late to another warm morning that promised to stretch into a scorching day. He washed and dressed, settling on shorts and a white sleeveless top. It took him longer than usual to do his hair; there was something different about seeing people from work (especially Harry) outside the fairground, and Louis always wanted to make a good impression. He made himself comfortable in front of the television with toast and tea, channel hopping until he found a rerun of an old cartoon he’d watched as a child.

When half past two came the anticipation was beginning to kill him and his stomach was beginning to tie itself in knots, so he shut off the TV, grabbed his keys, wallet and sunglasses and slipped on his shoes before heading out. It was only a short distance to the beach, and since they were planning on going to the pub later there was no point in taking his car. The heat had definitely increased from that morning, and by the time Louis got to the beach he was fervently regretting his decision not to take the car; the car that had cool, cool air conditioning inside it. Now he was hot and a little sweaty for Harry. Wonderful.

To his surprise there were already people from work on the beach a little way down from the fair. They waved him over, and when Louis got there he saw they’d already started the barbecues and set out the rugs and blankets for everyone to sit on. Someone handed Louis a beer, and he cracked the top off with his teeth and plopped down next to Aaron. Before long smoke was billowing from the charcoals up into the air, reaching them both, and Louis breathed it in deeply. Seagulls squawked around them, some flying overhead in the hope of grabbing some morsels from their group. The absence of machinery or screams from the fair was a little unnerving; it had become background noise to Louis, and to not have it there was strange.

Louis sat with Aaron until Niall arrived, then he excused himself and took him a beer. When Liam arrived ten minutes later he sat down next to them, stealing Louis’ drink from in front of him.

“Dick,” Louis said by way of greeting as Liam took a long pull from the bottle. “Get your own.”

“Nice to see you too,” Liam winked. “I’m thirsty. Harry here yet?”

“He texted me, said he was running late," Niall put in. “That was fifteen minutes ago.”

Crunching stones behind them alerted them to someone approaching. They all turned to see Harry wobbling over on the sand, kicking it everywhere with an almost alarming resemblance to Bambi on ice. Simultaneously the other three boys covered the mouths of their beer bottles. Harry landed next to them, flushed and red and sweating around the temples.

“Hi,” he panted. “Sorry m’late. Got caught in traffic.”

“No worries!” Louis said quickly and clapped him on the back, feeling the warmth of Harry’s skin under his t-shirt leech into his palm. “Nothing’s really happened yet. Beer?”

“Please.”

“Here you are, mate," Liam passed him one from the ice box and Harry pressed it to his cheek, the condensation cooling his heated skin.

“Fuck, it’s hot." Without further comment, Harry reached up and stripped off his t-shirt, balling it up and chucking it behind him. Louis couldn’t help but stare at a body he had no idea Harry had. And so many tattoos; Louis had thought _he_ had a lot. A hint of abs was partly covered by a tattoo of a butterfly, and there were more over his arms and ribs that broke up the expanse of tanned skin.

Liam cleared his throat and Louis jumped, lifting his bottle to his mouth quickly. Liam winked, and he saw Niall look between them, confusion morphing into a knowing smile. Louis rolled his eyes, aiming for disdain, but he couldn’t shake the nervous twisting in his stomach.

He thought they might split up as the day progressed, but Harry stuck to his side like glue. Wherever he went, Harry went. Whether it was to the corner shop to pick up more drink or to the sea to stand in the waves, cooling off, Harry was by his side. Louis was not complaining. Harry was bright, intelligent, and funny. With a love for telling stories in his deep, soothing voice, and a cheeky grin to match, he made Louis want to sit beside him and listen to his bad knock-knock jokes for ever.

When the sun was beginning to set and everybody was a little tipsy with burnt noses, new freckles and sea salt in their hair, one by one people began to leave. The leftover food and empty bottles were packed up and thrown away, and they left the beach just as the sun was on the tip of the horizon, casting an orange glow over their skin.

“To the pub!” Niall yelled, eliciting a cheer from everyone around them, and together they made their way to their local. It was fairly empty inside, only a few regulars taking up a few tables. The five of them squeezed into a booth, Harry dodging around Liam to sit next to Louis. Harry smelt of the sea and barbecue smoke and Louis tried to inhale subtly as they got comfortable.

“Right,” Liam said as Niall came over with a tray of pints. “Next round's on Louis!”

 

******

 

It turned out that Louis wasn’t the one the boys had to keep an eye on.

By the end of the night, Harry was a little worse for wear. Louis watched as he stumbled up the bar, hiccupped and then asked the bartender for another Cosmopolitan. He saw the bartender look Harry up and down warily, a sceptical expression on his face, and decided now was a good time to intervene.

He was out of the booth and at Harry’s side before the bartender could tell him he’d had enough. Looping an arm around Harry’s waist he smiled apologetically and gently steered him away. Harry blinked down at him, all pink cheeks and sparkly eyes, and a dopey smile spread across his face.

“Lou! Lou-Lou!” he slurred, pulling Louis in close. “M’so glad you’re here, Lou.”

“Me too, mate. Think you’re about ready to go home?”

“Home? Nahhhhh I want ‘nother Cosmo.” He tried to turn back to the bar.

“Okay, another Cosmo....how about some air first though?” Louis tried, still moving them towards the doors.

“Air? Yeah, I guess...s’hot in here," Harry agreed. Louis looked back over his shoulder at the boys. Liam and Niall raised their glasses in farewell, wide smiles over their faces.

Louis was just about to call over to them, but Harry stumbled over his own feet, leaning heavily on Louis, and it took most of his strength to keep him upright.

“Okay, here we go,” Louis said, propping Harry on the brick wall outside the pub. There were a few smokers loitering around and a couple of people waiting for a taxi, but none of them even glanced their way. “Do you feel sick or anything?”

Harry shook his head slowly. “Jus’ hot.” He closed his eyes, breathing deeply. “Don’t think I wan’ another drink, actually.”

“Probably for the best,” Louis agreed quickly, leaning next to him.

The bricks were cool against his back, a relief after the stuffiness of the bar. There was the smell of rain in the air, the clouds overhead heralding a coming storm. Out in the cold air, away from the noise and buzz of the pub crowd, it was clear to Louis that perhaps the boys hadn’t kept such a close eye on him after all, and he wasn’t as sober as he thought he was. He wasn’t as far gone as Harry, but everything was just a little blurry in the corners of his vision. He squeezed his eyes shut and them opened them quickly again, but the fuzziness didn’t dissipate.

He heard Harry giggle softly next to him, and when he looked over Harry was copying him, blinking quickly, eyes flickering from left to right. A loud bark of laughter burst from Louis’ mouth, and then they were both roaring, leaning over and propping their hands on their knees for support.

“No, no, oh god, stop it.” Louis said between gasping breaths. “I’m gonna throw up.”

That seemed to make Harry laugh harder, and he leant against Louis, heavy and warm and smelling of alcohol and residual cigarette smoke from other pub goers. Above them, the faint sound of thunder echoed. The dark, rolling clouds grew denser.

“You’re so funny, Lou," Harry said, laughter eventually trailing off.

Louis couldn’t help but preen a little under Harry’s attention, overconfident from the last vodka shot Liam had poured down his throat. “I try," he said.

He found himself edging closer to Harry, selfishly taking advantage of Harry’s drunkenness to take more of him in, watch the creases at the corners of his mouth as he smiled, the way his eyes scrunched up and his laughter became silent as he threw his head back to expose the long line of his neck, the skin there a shade darker with a five o’clock shadow. He looked hungrily over Harry’s exposed collarbone, wishing with everything he had that he knew what the skin there tasted like. He wanted to drive Harry mad with his mouth, suck a hundred bruises onto his body in obvious places, on display to everyone so they knew Louis was the one who’d had him. Boyfriend be damned; Louis _wanted_ him.

Louis surged forward, intending to press a kiss to Harry’s lips, aiming for something close to seductive. That something went sideways though, when Louis lost his balance, stumbled, and lurched at the last minute, lips ending up somewhere near Harry’s ear.

Harry was still and quiet before him. Thunder rumbled again, nearer this time. Louis stayed close, breathing Harry into his lungs. He felt Harry shoulders shaking and pulled back, wide eyed. Harry was laughing again, uncontrollably and beautifully.

“Jesus, Lou. How much have you had to drink? You can’t even stand up straight!”

Louis rolled his eyes, shaking his head fondly though the ache of rejection and his own stupid failure clenched at his stomach. He turned away. “Yeah yeah,” he said, waving at a taxi that had just pulled up. “You’re a fine one to talk. Come on,” he tugged on Harry’s arm. “Let’s get home.”

He folded Harry into the taxi and gave the driver his address.

“That’s not where I live!” Harry sounded scandalised, still giggling feebly.

“You’re staying at mine tonight,” Louis told him. “Not letting you go all the way home on your own like this. Don’t even know where you live.”

“Hm, that’s nice," Harry hummed, shifting closer to Louis on the leather seats. “You’re such a good friend.”

“I know," Louis replied, and got a pointy elbow to the ribs. “Hey!”

“Cheeky,” Harry mumbled, still grinning even though his eyes were beginning to droop. His head dropped to Louis’ shoulder and he let out a huge yawn, hair tickling the side of Louis’ neck. For such a gangly body he fit remarkably well curled up into Louis’ side, large palm resting on Louis’ knee. Louis buried his nose into Harry’s hair, breathing in something like apples and the remnants of his aftershave. He tangled his fingers into the soft brown strands and scratched at Harry’s scalp, eliciting a little mumble of pleasure from Harry’s throat. The sound only served to worsen his already out of control need for Harry, so he dropped his hand to his shoulder and kept it there.

Harry’s soft hiccupping and the pattering rain on the windshield were the only sounds that accompanied them on the ride home. Louis paid the driver and heaved a soft and pliable Harry from the car, hurrying him to the front door of his flat building to get out of the increasing downpour. Harry was quiet as Louis unlocked the front door and lead him up one flight of stairs to his place, following him inside and tripping out of his wet shoes while Louis locked the door behind them and flicked on a couple of lights.

“Okay, big guy,” Louis said, pulling at Harry’s hand, “Let’s get you dried off and into bed.”

“Lou...?” Harry mumbled when they reached the living room, resisting Louis’ efforts. He looked calmer when Louis faced him, eyes clearer. His hair clung to his forehead in strands; the shoulders of his thin t-shirt soaked. The goosebumps on his forearms were rough under Louis’ fingertips.

“Earlier...”

Louis dropped his hands and folded his arms across his chest, looking anywhere but Harry. “Mmm?”

“Were you...did you try and kiss me?”

Louis’ laugh was loud, too loud, in his silent flat. “No! No, why...why would you think that? I was, you know...going for a hug?”

Harry bit his lip. “That’s all it was?”

Louis snorted. “Course. Just lost my balance, that’s all.”

Harry moved forward despite the sudden awkwardness between them, eyes bright in the dim lighting. The rain began hammering at the window, not too far off the beating of Louis’ heart as Harry took a step closer. With every movement Louis felt himself sobering up, far too quickly for him to process what was suddenly happening here. The bravado he’d had at the pub had evaporated, leaving him nervous and stuttering.

Harry wobbled suddenly, even with two feet firmly on the floor, and Louis was reminded that even though he was probably feeling a little better now, Harry was still most of the way to being completely drunk. What he needed was a large glass of water to ward off a potential hangover, and a warm bed.

“Okay, come on,” He reached out again, “I really think you should go to bed and sleep this off. We can talk about...whatever this is and wherever it’s come from...in the morning. If you still want to.”

Harry didn’t move. “Why can’t we talk about it now?”

“Harry. Please, mate. It’s late.”

“What does that matter?”

A crash of thunder boomed outside from right over head. They both jumped and Louis took Harry’s distraction as an opportunity to scurry past him to the window. It wasn’t that he didn’t like storms; they just made him a little twitchy. Storms reminded him of having to look after his sisters, of building blanket forts to make them (and him, though he would never admit it) feel safer. Having Harry in his flat was enough to set his nerves on edge; he didn’t need anything else to make it worse.

He watched the rain for a moment and then reached up to tug the curtains closed. Before he could, however, arms wound around his waist. A chest pressed against his back.

Louis’ heart jumped in his chest, then began hammering at his ribcage. He squeezed his eyes shut and bit his lip, concentrating on keeping still. The pressure of Harry’s arms resting on him teased him, testing the boundaries of his control. He’d tried so hard all night (with one momentary lapse in judgement) to stay friendly and happy with Harry, be nothing more than a mate to him. But now... now he was here. In Louis’ flat. Just the two of them. With his arms around his waist and his lips by his ear.

“I think you were gonna kiss me.”

“Harry,” Louis squirmed around in his grip, looking anywhere but his eyes. “You’re still drunk, aren’t you?"

“No. Not as much as I was before," he amended when he saw Louis’ scepticism. “You are, too.”

He bent closer suddenly. Louis tried to squirm away but he was pinned, weighed down by Harry’s arms. A flash of lightening lit up Harry’s face; eyes blown wide and a small, secret smile on his lips.

“You can’t fool me.” Harry murmured. “You’re a shit liar.”

Louis opened his mouth, protest on the tip of his tongue, but Harry pushed their foreheads together, touching his nose to Louis’.

“Come on, Lou.” Harry’s voice dropped to barely a whisper, breath a tiny touch on Louis’ skin. “Kiss me.”

And Louis broke. He choked out a gasp and grabbed the back of Harry’s neck, pulling him down to meet his lips. His heart thumped hard; the sound filling his ears along with the little moans Harry was emitting into his mouth. Harry’s lips pressed against his, needy and desperate, and Louis could only try and keep up, gripping his shoulders as Harry pulled at his waist with one hand and looped the other arm around Louis’ shoulders to flatten their bodies together. His breath trembled against Louis’ lips in between kisses. He still tasted faintly of cocktails and smelt like the rain and something so familiar it made Louis’ head hurt. The kisses Harry gave him weren’t soft or gentle but for right then they were absolutely _perfect_.

“Christ,” Louis breathed when Harry finally let him go.

Harry hummed an agreement in return. “Want you. _Need you_.”

“ _Fuck._ ”

Harry pulled away suddenly, and Louis’ blinked at the sudden space between them.

“You want me too, right?” he murmured, sliding his palms up Louis’ back, over his shoulder blades before cupping the back of his neck. “Say you want me. Tell me it’s not just me. I didn’t imagine it, this, did I?”

“No, fuck no. I want you. I do. So much. It’s...” Louis hesitated until Harry looked him dead in the eye. “It’s not just you. The second I saw you-“

Harry made a desperate sound in the back of his throat and pushed his lips back to Louis’, hard. His hands dropped from Louis’ neck to pull at the button of his jeans, urgent.

"Mmn," Louis said, stilling his hands. "God, _wait_. Are you sure?"

Harry nodded frantically. “I want this. For so long I’ve, I-I just need-“ He made a frustrated sound.

“Okay, okay," Louis soothed, running his hands down Harry’s sides. “I just want you to be sure.”

“I am. _Please_.” Harry’s fingers fumbled with Louis’ button. A tiny, timid voice in the back of Louis’ brain told him that this was still a bad idea, but it was shoved firmly aside and locked away when Harry finally got his button open and unzipped his jeans, reaching inside.

Harry’s hand on him was almost too much to bear. Louis fumbled with Harry’s own trousers, pulling his t-shirt over his head. He took a moment, eyes gliding over Harry’s skin, over his tattoos. Bending down to bite down gently on a nipple he simultaneously reached for Harry’s cock, palming the hardness through the material of his boxers. Harry groaned; the sound vibrated in his chest as he ran his hands over Louis’ skin. Over his back and his waist they went, down to grip handfuls of his arse as Louis rubbed at him.

Harry tipped his head back, exposing that throat again, and Louis seized his opportunity. He tilted his head and kissed and licked at one little spot on Harry’s neck, teasing the skin until it was flushed a dark red colour. Sealing it with a kiss he pulled back to admire his handiwork for a moment, and then slipped out of Harry’s grasp and onto his knees.

“Oh my god," he heard Harry say as he rubbed his cheek over the front of Harry’s boxers. Louis reached around and slipped his fingers under the waistband to run his hands over the skin of Harry’s arse as he pushed the material down his thighs to pool at his feet. Harry’s hands ran through his hair, and Louis licked at his palm and then took hold of Harry and began stroking. A bead of liquid eased the way, and Harry’s chest heaved more and more as Louis worked him. Louis glanced up at him, admiring the flushed cheeks and blown-out eyes, and then moved forward, wrapping his lips just around the head, tongue moulding to the shape of him.

“Lou...” Harry groaned and Louis pushed a little more, taking more of Harry into his mouth. He reached down and took hold of his own hard cock, desperate for a little relief.

All too soon Harry was pulling away gently. “Gonna come if you keep doing that," he said, stroking his fingers through Louis’ hair.

“Isn’t that the idea?” Harry shook his head and pulled Louis to his feet. Pressing a tender kiss to his lips he waited for Louis to meet his eyes. “Only want to come when you’re inside me," he murmured.

Louis could have sworn his breathing stopped for a second. Heat spread from his chest to his toes and he swallowed thickly. “Are...are you sure?”

“Very.”

“How do you feel?”

Harry rolled his eyes, stroking a thumb over Louis’ cheekbone. “Fine, Lou. Honest.”

“Cos I don’t want to take advantage-“

Harry cut him off, tongue slipping through his lips to stroke over Louis’ softly, tenderly, melting Louis’s worries away with his touch.

“’Kay," Louis swallowed. “Bedroom.”

He didn’t have time to talk himself out of it; Harry pulled him through his flat like he lived there, even though he had no idea where he was going. The first door he tried was, amazingly, Louis’ bedroom, and he made a triumphant sound and crowded Louis onto the bed, following him down.

The only light was the moon coming through the rain spattered window, and it cast shadows over the two of them, hitting the edges and planes of Harry’s body and creating something almost hauntingly beautiful. He was kissing down Louis’ neck, over his chest, frantic and eager, pulling the remnants of Louis’ clothes off. He slid down Louis’ body, creating wonderful friction over his cock. Down he went towards the end of the bed, before he looked back up at Louis and kissed the top of his thigh. A flash of lightning from the window lit them up and Harry smiled before bending to suck a mark into the skin there. He moved closer and closer in, then took hold of Louis’ cock and ran the flat of his tongue up it, eyes glittering.

Louis felt like he was on fire, every cell of him consumed by a heat that Harry seemed to have control over. His body responded to him like they were old, familiar lovers; every touch and every kiss like a memory being rediscovered. When Harry took him into his mouth he cried out, back arching and fingers scrabbling for something to hold on to. A large hand pinned his hips back to the bed, fingers holding him tight enough to bruise as Louis was enveloped in wet warmth.

Then it was gone, and Harry was above him again, lips reattaching themselves to Louis’. Louis spread his knees and grabbed at Harry’s hips, guiding them down in rolling thrusts against him. Harry coaxed Louis’ tongue up into his own mouth and followed Louis’ guidance, tearing deep groans from both their throats.

“Can I ride you?” Harry asked, voice low in his throat. “Really wanna.”

“God, okay, yeah...”

Harry pulled back, straightening Louis’ legs out before straddling them, sitting up on his own knees.

“Lube?”

“Here,” Louis said, shifting over his bedside drawer. He rifled around and pulled out a bottle and foil square. Harry took the bottle and grabbed Louis’ hand, coating a few fingers before pushing it down between his legs.

“Open me up, then.”

Heat twisted in his stomach and Louis swallowed again, taking a moment to breathe out through his nose before stroking a finger over Harry’s skin, searching for the place it gave way. He paused when he was up to the first knuckle of his middle finger.

“Okay? Good?”

Harry didn’t reply. His head was tipped back, eyes shut, lips parted slightly.

Louis nudged his thigh. “Harry.”

He saw Harry’s Adams apple bob. “S’good," he said faintly.

Louis nodded and pushed a little more until most of his finger was in. He moved it around and Harry made a little sound of pleasure.

“Another.”

Louis complied, drawing his middle finger out before adding his forefinger and gently pushing them back in, slowly, slowly. The muscles in Harry’s thighs twitched and tensed, but relaxed just as quickly. Louis tried to separate them out, but Harry had begun rocking down onto his hand, eyes half open as he smiled down at Louis.

“One more?” Louis asked, and Harry nodded. When three were in little lines of discomfort etched themselves into Harry’s face, but with a few strokes of his cock and his hips still shifting down onto Louis’ they soon disappeared.

“Ready," he said suddenly, and lifted himself off Louis’ fingers. He took hold of the foil wrapper, rolled the condom down Louis’ cock, leaning in for a long, drawn out kiss before shifting back and taking hold of Louis, positioning his cock underneath him.

“Harry,"  Louis said, hand stilling his hips. “You’re still okay?”

Harry smiled that brilliant, lovely smile again. “Yes, Lou.”

And then his hips shifted down, the tip of Louis’ head just pushing inside. They both moaned but Harry didn’t stop, just sank down and down until he was seated in Louis’ lap.

“Holy fuck,” Louis stated. He sucked in deep breaths, holding onto every last ounce of control he had to stay still for Harry. He dared to look down to where their bodies joined and almost choked. Something bubbled up in his throat, something that tasted like lust and need and a tiny bit like love.

“Harry,” he panted. “Harry, Harry, Harry.”

Harry reached for his hand, lacing their fingers tightly together and squeezing hard. A crash of thunder sounded outside, sounding like it was right over their heads, and Harry startled a little, glancing at the window. The rain hammered harder against the glass, impossibly loud to Louis’ heighted senses. The hand that wasn’t tied to Harry’s gripped the trembling thigh above him.

“Harry, H....move. _Please_.”

Harry actually _whimpered_ ; a broken sound that burst from past his lips. He raised his hips slightly and sank back down. Higher and higher he went each time, increasing his pace, muscles in his thighs and stomach tensing each time. The moonlight blurred the detail of his tattoos, turning his skin into a patchwork of light and dark; all except the butterfly on his abdomen, which rippled and moved with the fluttering of Harry’s muscles as if it had come to life beneath his skin.

“Fuck,” Harry muttered under his breath. “Louis, _fuck_.”

He reached for his cock but Louis beat him to it, stroking him with a firm hand, watching raptly as Harry began to come undone on top of him. A bolt of lightning lit up the room suddenly, a flash of blue light that made Harry look like some sort of fallen angel, moving on top of Louis with his head thrown back and gripping his hand, something sublime and profound and utterly, completely captivating. Louis couldn’t look away, could only watch, enthralled, as Harry moved faster, lifting up and sinking down, rolling his hips when he was fully seated and looking down at him through lidded eyes. Louis swiped a thumb over the head of Harry’s leaking cock and he gasped, mouth falling open as his hips faltered slightly.

“You like that?” Louis asked, and Harry nodded eagerly.

Before he could say anything in reply Louis let go of his hand, sat up quickly, wrapped his arms around Harry and rolled them so he was cradled between Harry’s thighs. Harry threw his head back against the pillows at the sudden shift of Louis’ cock deep inside him and he locked his ankles around Louis’ waist. Louis kissed and licked at Harry’s neck, moving around until he kissed one little spot under Harry’s left ear and the boy _keened_ , long and drawn out. Louis set on teasing that patch of skin, making sure to leave another mark before he moved on.

Louis rolled his hips, slowly, deeply, loving the sight of Harry unravelling beneath him. The sounds Harry was making in his ear, short pants and low whines, had Louis’ own breath catching. Harry’s hands gripped at his back, nails scratching lightly down towards his arse to grab handfuls of flesh and guide his thrusts as Louis had done before, pulling him as deep as he could get him.

“Close,” he murmured, and Louis hummed in agreement. Pulling out he snapped his hips back in and listened to Harry’s grunt of pleasure, followed by a wonderful little chuckle that painted a smile onto Louis’ own lips. He tried again, eliciting the same reaction, before burying his face into Harry’s neck to hide a smile that felt it might split his entire face. Another dark red mark in Harry’s neck later and Louis could feel he was trembling beneath him, entire body taut and tense and riled up. Ready.

Louis propped himself up onto one elbow and reached down to stroke Harry’s cock again, eyes firmly on his face, greedily drinking Harry’s expression of pure bliss as he neared his orgasm. Louis tugged once, twice, pushed his hips hard and Harry came, clenching around him and crying out. Louis rode out his orgasm before he too felt the familiar heat pooling in the pit of his abdomen, building until he couldn’t hold on anymore and he too came, muscles tensed as white hot heat shot through his body.

He slumped down on top of Harry, taking in huge, heaving breaths. Harry’s heart hammered against his own as fingers stroked softly up and down Louis’ sweaty back. Something akin to shock had them both quiet, but gradually it moved to something warmer, comfortable. Lips pressed to Louis’ cheek, towards his mouth, and Louis turned his head for the slow kiss Harry offered him, all tongue and hardly any pressure. He grinned despite himself, and felt Harry’s mouth curve upwards in reply. Reluctant to break the blissful silence between them, Louis said nothing and simply held Harry close, content to just have him wrapped in his arms.

When Harry shifted his hips fractionally Louis pulled out, tying off the condom and throwing it somewhere over the side of the bed. His t-shirt was the closest thing to hand and he used that to wipe off their sticky skin before throwing that too in the general direction of the condom. Harry lay there amongst the sheets, watching Louis work with a soft expression on his face.

Outside, thunder rumbled distantly. The rain eased to a peaceful tapping against the glass. Louis rolled towards Harry, entwining their limbs and pressing his lips to Harry’s in an easy, gentle kiss, before burying his nose in his hair and relaxing into sleep.

 

In the morning, Louis woke up alone.


	4. Chapter 4

“You did what?!”

Louis grimaced and threw back the rest of his drink, wishing fiercely it was something stronger than water. “Don’t make me say it again, Payno.”

“But you...I thought....? You _fucked him?!"_

“Shh!” Louis glanced out of Liam's hut, checking there were no small children around. He thunked his head down on the wooden desk, groaning.

“Oh, man. Louis, he’s got a boyfriend. Like a steady, full on relationship!”

“Christ, I know," Louis moaned. “Don’t you think I feel bad enough about this already? We were both still a bit drunk from the pub, and he just...I don’t _know_!” he wailed.

“How can you not know?! I know you wanted him but I didn’t actually think you’d go through with it!”

When Louis didn’t reply, Liam sighed and shuffled closer, throwing a comforting arm over his shoulder. “Hey, come on. You can’t take full responsibility for this; Harry’s as much to blame. People make mistakes-“

Louis lifted his head to look at Liam. “Who says it was a mistake? He wanted it as much as I did.”

“Louis,” Liam chided, stony-faced.

“...You’re right.” Louis said after a moment’s hesitation, pressing his nose back to the desk. “It’s fucked up. Oh god, I’m a terrible person. Everyone will know I slept with him. They’ll call me a homewrecker! I’ll be an outcast!”

Liam rubbed a soothing hand up and down his back. “Come on, mate, it'll be okay. We’ll keep it quiet; only the three of us know, right? Have you spoken to him about it?”

“No, that’s the other thing. It happened last weekend, I haven’t seen him or spoken to him since. We work right next to each other, for god’s sake, but I haven’t seen him at all. He’s changed his shifts or his breaks or something.”

“Can’t you text him?”

“Tried that, he doesn’t reply.”

“Shit," Liam cursed and Louis winced. “That’s bad.”

“Tell me about it.”

Waking up alone after their night together had not been one of Louis’ favourite moments. Around midday he’d finally emerged from the sheets, feeling like hell and with a headache to match, to find Harry gone. There’d been no evidence that he’d even been there, and if it weren’t for the red marks on Louis’ chest and the used condom still lying on his bedroom floor, Louis would have questioned if he’d dreamt the night before.

It hadn’t been the first time Louis had woken up alone after a night with someone, but as he’d made a strong coffee and put some bacon on to cook, he hadn’t been able to get rid of the shaky, sick feeling in his stomach; one that ran deeper than a simple hangover. He berated himself fiercely for indulging in the fantasy that he’d wake up tangled around Harry, soft and warm and comfortable. That they’d shower together and then sit at the kitchen table for breakfast- the picture of domestic bliss.

But of course Harry was gone, and Louis had taken to the shower alone, focusing on the scorching water and the methodical washing of his hair to take his mind off the awful hollow feeling in chest. He hadn’t been able to shake it since, either. The urge to see him again hadn’t lessened at all in the days afterwards, and Harry’s absence at the end of the phone and at work had only multiplied Louis’ suffering. It wasn’t as if Louis didn’t feel guilty for Harry’s boyfriend, but the need to see him again, to know he was okay and that they were still _LouisandHarry_ overrode any twinges of guilt that tugged at the back of his mind.

“You need to talk to him, mate,” Liam grimaced.

“He’s not going to want to talk to me.”

“You don’t know that. Maybe he just had to be somewhere and didn’t want to wake you. Maybe he feels bad about it too and he’s waiting for you to go to him.”

Louis pondered this for a moment, watching the Waltzers spin around outside the hut. "You think?”

“Maybe. Look, your lunch break’s in an hour. Go to your table, get him a drink and sit down and wait. He’s got to go and get food so he’s got to walk past you sometime, right?”

“I guess. Fuck, what if he hates me?”

“Louis," Liam said, tone brooking no argument. “If he was as keen to get you as you say he was, he won’t hate you. Now go. _Go_.”

He ruffled Louis’ hair as he left, and Louis trudged back to Skyways to work the final hour before lunch. He put passengers on and helped them off numbly, mind elsewhere as he repeatedly stabbed the green button on the control panel. Perhaps Liam was right. Maybe just turning up with a drink was the best way to do things. He’d talk to Harry; sort out this awkwardness between them. A wild part of his mind carried him away in a fantasy land where Harry would rush over to him, tell him he’d broken up with his boyfriend and it was Louis he really wanted, then they’d run into the distance hand in hand, and-

“Louis?”

Louis jumped and whirled around, red faced.

“You can go to lunch now," Aaron said, looking at him like he’d grown an extra head.

“Oh...thanks.”

Louis gave him the token bag and scurried off, determination building his confidence. He’d buy Harry a drink, and then they talk about Saturday night and bridge the awkward gap between them. Louis queued and bought them both red slushies, and spontaneously a bag of sugary doughnuts. Harry liked those. Louis paid and sat at their table. His knee jiggled nervously, and his fingers tapped on the table in a staccato pattern.

Children ran all over the place, followed by their harried parents with arms full of candy floss and goldfish and teddies that they’d won at Liam’s hook-a-duck stall. Sometimes Louis wished he could go back to those days, where the only thing that worried you was which one of the rides you were going to go on next. Relationships, especially complicated relationships involving unrequited loves for tall curly haired dimpled boys, were far away in the future.

Louis blinked. There was someone of that nature approaching him. Harry stopped at the bench, but made no move to sit down. His face was impassive; he just looked at Louis blankly.

“Erm," Louis coughed, and swallowed past a lump in his throat. He imagined his expression was something along the lines of ‘deer in the headlights’. “Hi.”

“Hi, Lou.”

Louis’ heart squeezed. The nickname tore through him, sending him reeling back to that night. He’d heard that name breathed into his ear, groaned in lust, and yelled in climax. To hear it again so casually made something horrible clench in his chest.

“I got lunch," Louis soldiered on. He pushed the brown paper bag towards Harry, as if it were a peace offering. “I bought doughnuts; I thought we could do that game again. It was best of three, wasn’t it? You won last time; I bet I can beat you this time.”

Like the sun coming out, a tiny smile pulled at Harry’s mouth. He took a step forward, moving to sit down. Before he could, though, a figure appeared at Harry’s side and slung an arm around Harry’s shoulders.

“Hey, babe," the guy said, pressing a kiss to Harry’s cheek.

“Hi,” Harry murmured to him, sending Mark a smile that didn't reach his eyes. Louis felt his own smile slide into nothing. 

“Who’s this?” Mark asked, looking at Louis while he rubbed Harry’s arm.

“Sorry, this is Louis. Louis, this is Mark. Louis works on Skyways.“

“Good to meet you," Mark said, offering his hand to Louis. Louis shook it, feeling like the world’s biggest arsehole because of course he was lovely and perfectly suited to Harry. Tall and good looking, slender with broad shoulders and short blond hair that was swept across his forehead and just barely brushed the top of bright blue eyes, he complimented Harry well. 

Louis didn't know what he'd been expecting on meeting Mark, but he'd assumed at least the typical puppy love, honeymoon-period relationship between the two of them. He didn't get that though. Tucked under Mark's arm, Harry's eyes flickered between Louis and the floor like he'd rather be anywhere else but here. Uncomfortable, was the word Louis would use to describe him

As amazing as it had been, Louis almost wished he and Harry hadn’t slept together. To have had him for one night, and now being forced to watch him with his boyfriend when he knew what it felt like to have his thighs around his waist and his breathing in his ear, was worse than not having him at all. Something close to nausea rolled in his stomach, and he stood up quickly. Harry watched him, eyes sharp, but Louis avoided his gaze. He couldn’t stay here, couldn’t watch them like that unintentionally flaunting their relationship in Louis’ face.

“Well, I better get back. Feel free to take that," he gestured at the food. “I’m not hungry anymore.”

Harry’s face fell, but Louis was striding away before he could look at his expression too closely. He strode back to Skyways without stopping to see Liam, feeling sick to his stomach. Remnants of Harry’s voice, his laugh, his body, swam around Louis’ mind. He sat heavily on the stall in his hut, and put his head in his hands.

 

**********

 

Louis was pining.

He knew he was, and he knew he was being a little bit pathetic about it, but he couldn’t help it. After the failed lunch where Louis had unexpectedly met Mark, he hadn’t seen much more of Harry. They didn’t have lunch together anymore; more often than not Louis would see Harry over the other side of the fairground eating lunch with Niall while Louis ate with Liam in his hut. They worked next to each other, but they didn’t speak. Once or twice Harry caught Louis looking over at him, and vice versa, but neither of them made any move to try and make things between them right again. Louis was left with the memory of that one night weeks ago, and even that was fast fading.

Work was busy, and still hot, which did nothing to improve Louis’ mood. He took to stalking round the park like some sort of crazy person, moody and irritable and a little bit heartsick. He made it his mission to make sure Harry was with Niall and that he was doing okay, even if Louis wasn’t (not that he would ever admit that).

One lunchtime when he couldn’t find him, he swallowed his pride and approached Niall. 

“He’s on the crazy golf course,” Niall told him cheerfully when Louis asked if he’d seen him. “With Mark.”

Louis’ heart sunk. At closing time he walked past them at the candyfloss stand, sharing a bag between the two of them. Louis wished fiercely he was the one sliding little fluffy pink pieces between Harry’s lips and kissing the stickiness away. The intensity with which he wished that was him with Harry freaked him out a little, and he had to turn away quickly. When he went to get his usual cup of tea, there was a chocolate bar waiting for him too and a sad smile from Betty.

“It was a one night thing,” he told Liam one night at the pub. "That’s all it was really. We were both drunk, we both wanted it, and we both feel bad about it. But it’s over, say no more about it. Just forget it happened," he finished, and promptly downed about half his pint.

“Bullshit," Liam said bluntly, signalling to the bartender for another round. “You’re not fooling anyone.”

Louis bit his lip so hard he thought he tasted blood, but he didn't say another word. 

 

**********

 

Waking up with a hangover on his day off was not what Louis had planned. He spent a good hour in bed after he’d woken up, trying in vain to get more sleep to ward off the pounding in his head. After he’d dragged himself from the sheets, had a shower, brushed his teeth and swallowed a couple of pain killers, he felt more human again. All he needed was takeaway pizza and a film to complete his recovery.

A knock at his door mid-afternoon startled Louis, and he peered over the back of the sofa to scowl at the front door. The frown was still on his face when he flung the door open, ready to tell whoever it was to fuck off and let him wallow in peace.

“Harry.”

Harry stood there biting his lip, hands shoved deep in his pockets.

“Hi. Sorry, I know it’s our day off, and I know you were out with Liam last night...”

“No! No, that’s fine, come in,” Louis decided not to ask how Harry knew that, and instead gestured for Harry to step into the flat.

Louis was struck with memories of the last time Harry was here, drunk and handsy and wonderful. Now he was sober and serious and quiet. He saw Harry glance over to the window quickly and felt the first flush of embarrassment creeping up his neck.

Harry cleared his throat, fingers twisting over and over in front of him. “I just came to talk to you.”

“Oh, well. Can I get you a drink?”

“Just water, please," Harry croaked.

Louis paused momentarily and then went to the kitchen, glad of the moment alone to collect his thoughts. If talking was what Harry wanted, that’s what he would get; Louis was good at talking. He poured a glass of water methodically, not allowing himself to focus on anything but that simple task alone. Back in the living room he deliberately placed it on the table in front of the sofa to avoid any touching between them, and then gestured to Harry to sit down.

“So,” he said quietly when the silence between them was on the verge of being unbearable. “How have you been? I haven’t seen you around much.”

“No, I’m...I’m sorry," Harry said, finally looking Louis in the eye. “I thought it would be best. I mean, after what happened.”

“It’s fine, Harry,” Louis said gently, even though every part of him was saying that no, it really wasn’t fine. “It’s okay.”

“I just, I wanted to come over. See how you are.”

“Me? Oh, fine. Peachy keen, jelly bean.”

The smile Harry gave him was a sad one. “Good, I’m glad. I just- I felt awful about leaving you here by yourself, you know, that morning. I felt like I needed to come and see you.”

Louis held up a hand, “Harry, you don’t need to come and check up on me. Like I said, I’m fine. That...It doesn’t matter. Just forget about it. And if you’ve come here to ask me not to tell anybody about it, don’t worry, I won’t. Well, I’ve told Liam, but he’s sworn to secrecy.”

Harry worried his bottom lip between his teeth. “You need to know that I felt really guilty, that morning...I panicked, I think. I mean, I _cheated._ ” It was much more horrible when he put it so bluntly like that, and Louis couldn’t help his flinch. “And I woke up next to you and freaked out, so I just got my stuff and left. I thought if I didn’t see you I could forget what I’d done and it would all be okay. But it’s not, is it?”

“Does Mark know?” Louis asked.

“God, no. I didn’t tell him. I won’t.”

Louis must have looked confused, because Harry rubbed his palms up and down his jean-clad thighs and took a breath before continuing. “I’m here cos we’re not okay, you and me, _we’re_ not okay. I haven’t see you at all, and I- I miss you a bit.”

Affection for the boy in front of him rose in Louis and he leant across to rub Harry’s shoulders, pushing aside the curl of want in his stomach in an effort to try and offer some modicum of comfort.

“I’ve missed you, too, idiot.” He took a breath and then continued in a quieter voice. “It was so shit when I woke up without you.”

Harry leaned into his touch. “I’m so sorry, Lou.” There was that nickname again. “I should have stayed with you.”

“No, no. You’ve got Mark to think about.”

Harry shifted closer along the sofa, until their thighs were touching. A tight pressure settled in Louis chest as Harry moved towards him, and he released a breath that came out strained and shaky.

"That's the thing," Harry murmured. "I don't."

Confusion knotted Louis' brow. "I don't understand."

"I don't have Mark to worry about, not anymore."

Louis' heart leapt into his throat. "What are you-"

"I broke up with him."

Louis stared. Harry just looked back at him, fingers twisting around a loose thred from Louis' sofa cushion. Somewhere in the block of flats, a door slammed and a dog barked. 

"You...you broke up with him?" Louis whispered. "Because of me?"

"Partly. We'd been having problems for a while, I'll tell you about it some other time if you really want to know."

"But," Louis said breathlessly. "Fuck, Harry, I'm so sorry. It's my fault, I couldn't stop myself, and now I've ruined your relationship-"

"Louis-" Harry grabbed Louis' hands, folding them into his own. Louis released a shaky breath. "It's not your fault, I swear. Spending that time with you just...put things into perspective for me. I wasn't happy, but I was when I was with you. That night...I couldn't stop thinking about it for days afterwards. I still think about it."

Louis shook his head, at a loss. "But...you didn’t reply to my texts or anything though...I thought you hated me.”

Harry looked at him strangely, something akin to hurt on his features that Louis didn’t understand. “Why would I....? _Hate_ you? Lou, I could never...Do you hate me?”

Was that a trick question? “No,” Louis said slowly.

“Then how could I hate you?” Harry asked, angling his body toward him. Louis saw him take a breath before he spoke again. “Do you regret it?”

Louis swallowed. “Not one bit.” He said quietly. "But I'm sorry I made things difficult, I never meant to-"

"It's _not_ your fault. It's mine. I should have realised sooner that I'd fallen for you."

Louis' mouth popped open. "F-fallen?"

Harry only looked at him. Out of the corner of his eye Louis saw Harry’s knuckles grow whiter and whiter as he gripped his hands, felt the pressure of it on his fingers. "Fallen,' he said determinedly. "I'm going out on a limb here...I understand if you don't feel the same, but I had to come over here and tell you. Truth is... I think I might lo-"

"Love you," Louis breathed. "I think I might love you, too."

Harry's glittered in the light. His smile was heart stopping. "Oh, thank _fuck_ ', he said shortly, and then he grabbed Louis and pulled him in. 

A whimper escaped Louis’ lips without his permission, and he all but threw himself into Harry, completely reckless and uncontrolled. Harry caught him, settling Louis on his lap and began to wind himself around Louis, long arms enveloping him, hands moving up to cup his neck as his tongue swept across Louis’ bottom lip and asking for entry which Louis readily granted. His tongue flicked over Louis’, warm and soft and searching. Louis couldn't get close enough, couldn't breathe Harry in enough, he needed more and more, so unashamedly desperate that if he was thinking straight he might have be embarrassed about it. 

Eventually they drew all apart, Louis moving his lips from Harry's mouth to the cut of of his jaw.

“Well,” he heard Harry say a bit shakily. “We probably should have handled all this better.” Louis only nodded, not trusting himself to speak. Harry turned his chin down, brushing a kiss to Louis’ temple. “Sorry for acting like a dick.”

Louis leaned closer, burying himself into Harry’s side and breathing in his familiar smell. He let his eyes close and just let himself be held, glad of the comfort, glad that they were going to be okay again. He had become something of a necessity to Louis, and just being this close to him brought fresh air to his lungs, lifted a weight off his heavy heart. Feeling the heat from his body, a tickle from a few errant curls that brushed Louis’ forehead, was enough to comfort him and know Harry was back with him. And if Louis played his cards right, Harry just might belong to him. Forever, if he was lucky. 

Louis felt Harry shift beneath him, torso twisting round to face him more. Lips brushed his forehead and Louis stilled, heart in his mouth.

“Lou," Harry murmured softly to his lips, pressing his mouth to Louis’ again.

Then hands crept beneath Louis’ thin t-shirt and started tracing the bumps of his spine, and Louis couldn’t help but keen into Harry, breathing short and sharp between them. Suddenly kisses became more urgent, a battle of teeth and tongue until Harry started pulling at Louis’ shirt, tugging it up and over his head and chucking it on the floor. Déjà vu struck Louis like a bolt of lightning, and he found himself needing to ask the same questions as before.

“Sure?”

“Fuck, yes.” Harry breathed in reply. “Want you.”

Louis made a little sound of pleasure in the back of his throat and grabbed at Harry’s waist, trying to push them closer together. He was rapidly hardening in his shorts and a quick glance down told him Harry was in the same position. He rolled his hips down, grinding against Harry’s thigh. The low, drawn out moan he got for it surrounded him, making him giddy with need.

“Lou,” Harry mumbled, sliding a hand down to palm at Louis’ cock. Heat shot through Louis and his hips bucked up into Harry’s hand. Harry’s lips stilled under his, parted and kiss-bitten, and together they breathed into each other; short, sharp pants shared between them.

“Jesus.” Louis said quietly, and saw Harry’s throat bob as he swallowed. A hand slipped up his back again, fingers tangled in his hair and tipped his head back so his throat was exposed. Harry licked at the stubble on the side of his neck from where he hadn’t bothered to shave that morning, teasing the skin with his teeth until it was tender and stung a little when he dragged his tongue over it.

“Harry-“

“Shhh,” Harry soothed, pressing a firmer hand to Louis’ cock. “Want you.”

 _"Yes,_ ” Louis scrabbled for the button on Harry’s jeans. “God, yes, yes, please.”

“Come on,” Harry said, shifting and laying back so Louis was between his thighs, lifting his hips suggestively.

“Not here," Louis heard himself speak, but even as the words registered out of his own mouth he slid down Harry’s body and yanked his jeans and boxers down his thighs. A couple of tugs later, and he bent down without further preamble and sunk his mouth down his cock. Harry’s hips twitched but he kept them still, even as he threw an arm over his eyes and swore profusely.

Louis watched him as he slid his lips up and down slowly, Harry’s reactions alone enough to get him fully hard and aching. He took his time, rubbing the skin of Harry’s belly as the boy panted, both wanting to calm him and push him towards completion. He twirled his tongue around the head, enjoying the feel of him, hot and heavy on his tongue. He dipped into his slit and Harry’s hips jumped up sharply without warning. Louis drew off, eyes watering.

“Shit, sorry,” Harry murmured. “M’close.”

“Come on, then,” Louis coaxed, “Know you’re ready. Do it, babe.” He slid Harry back into his mouth, massaging the vein on the underside of his cock with his tongue.

A few moments more and Harry suddenly arched his back and came with a cry, fingers tight in Louis’ hair. Louis swallowed him down, sweet and bitter at the same time, then crawled up Harry’s body to kiss his parted lips. Harry groaned into his mouth and ran his hands down Louis’ back to grip his arse.

“You’re incredible," he said around Louis’ lips. “Fuck me.”

It would have been comical if Louis wasn’t so desperate for him again. He tried to extricate himself from Harry and stand, but Harry wouldn’t release him.

“Not doing this on the sofa," he said between kisses.

“Fuck me," Harry replied, looking at him with pupil- blown eyes.

“In the bedroom.”

“ _Louis_.”

“Not here. Up. Up, go!”

He pulled away and Harry finally got the message, standing and stumbling his way past the sofa. Louis shoved Harry towards the bedroom, which was difficult when his lips were attached to Louis’ neck and his hands were on his arse.

The sun streamed in through the window as they crashed down onto the bed in a tangle of legs and arms. Louis threw his shorts off and Harry squirmed around in the sheets, fighting his jeans the rest of the way off and not bothering to throw them aside, so the two of them ended up lying in a mixture of sheets and clothes. Harry hooked his legs around Louis’ waist to pull him down, and Louis could feel Harry hardening again already. He stretched for a condom and lube and then paused. A lone curl covered Harry’s forehead and Louis brushed it away, searching Harry’s wide eyes.

“Are you sure?”

Harry laughed. “Is that all you ever say before sex?”

“No, course not.” Louis said indignantly. “Only with you.”

“You don’t need to keep asking, Lou. Been too long, with you I-“ He babbled. “I need you.”

“Fuck.”

“Yes please," Harry chuckled, and Louis cocked an eyebrow and bit down on a nipple gently. Harry gasped and shifted beneath him. Louis trailed a finger down Harry’s chest, over his stomach and the smattering of hair above his groin. He sucked a mark into Harry’s hipbone and gently pushed at Harry’s thigh, widening his legs. Harry wriggled around when Louis coated a couple of fingers and kissed the inside of his thigh, tracing his index finger around his hole. At Harry’s nod Louis pressed inside, drinking in Harry’s delicious moan. When Harry looked ready Louis added another, thrusting them in and out and eliciting the most wonderful breathy sounds from Harry’s lips.

Louis could have continued for longer, but Harry shifted away, reaching down to push Louis’ hand away and then pulling him up so they were face to face.

“Ready,” he whispered, and Louis nodded. He bent his head for a kiss and fumbled for the condom in the sheets. He tore open the packet and rolled it over his cock, then lined himself up with Harry’s body. He hovered over Harry for a second and then began to push in, watching Harry’s expression as it changed from anticipation to discomfort to pleasure. A red flush spread from high on his cheeks all the way down to his chest so he was almost glowing with it. Louis didn’t stop, pushing all the way inside until his hips touched Harry’s thighs.

“Fuck,” Harry gasped, eyes squeezed shut. “S’good.”

Fully inside him again, surrounded by hot, tight heat, Louis thought it felt a lot like coming home. His body fitted perfectly with Harrys; two pieces of a jigsaw that had found each other again. He was safe now, tucked into Harry and touching him in every way possible. It was almost overwhelming; the pure intimacy of being with someone he loved again-

“Move,” Harry groaned, and Louis complied, rolling his hips in slow, deep thrusts. Harry pushed his hips up on every thrust, fighting to get Louis deeper. Louis laced his fingers with Harry’s and buried his face into the side of his neck, breathing in sweat and sex and Harry as they moved together.

“Stay, this time.” Louis said a little desperately when he’d started moving again. “Stay. For a... _god_...even for a little while.”

Harry groaned, long and drawn out, vibrating deep in his chest as his fingers clenched at Louis’ hips heard enough to bruise. “God, _fuck_.”

The sharp pain of Harry’s nails in his skin sent pleasure shooting up Louis’ spine. He bore down, snapping his hips to Harry’s. Louis was in awe of how good it felt, how right this was, this pure thing they’d created between them. The sounds his boy made, the way his body curved and writhed under Louis, flushed and sweaty, only heightened Louis’ need to keep Harry with him and never let him leave, not if he could help it.

Heat curled low in his belly, building and building as he thrust into Harry with hard, unrelenting strokes. He reached for Harry’s cock, giving it a few tugs and then Harry was coming with a cry, pulsing over his stomach. Louis fucked him through it until his own orgasm slammed into him, the roaring in his ears almost drowning out his panting breaths.

He dropped down gently, chest heaving, and felt Harry’s own stomach rise and fall underneath him. Harry’s hands trembled when they brushed Louis’ hair off his forehead and Louis mouthed at his chest; soft, open mouthed kisses, tasting salty skin. Harry made a little sound of discomfort when Louis pulled out, but his body was otherwise soft and pliable, mind drifting off somewhere wonderful as Louis cleaned them up the best he could.

Harry made no move to get up so Louis lay down next to him, barely breathing, sure that at any second Harry would roll out of bed and be out of the door. When minutes had passed and the boy next to him hadn’t moved, Louis dared to hope that he might stay this time and let Louis have a little more of him. He reached over, lacing his fingers with Harry’s.

“Stay,” he murmured.

 

**********

 

Sometime later they got up, padding through to the living room and curling up together on the sofa. Harry borrowed a pair of shorts and a t-shirt that was baggy on Louis but fit him perfectly. Louis made them tea and they sat wrapped up in each other in front of the TV, settling on old reruns of Friends. It was quiet, peaceful, broken only by Harry’s bursts of laughter every now and then. If he closed his eyes, Louis could almost imagine this as his daily life; Harry next to him, strong and safe and beautiful and _his_. When Harry next looked his way, Louis couldn’t help but lean in and kiss him gently. He felt Harry smile against his mouth and kiss back, sweet and perfect.

The rest of the afternoon drifted by in cups of tea and endless kisses that Louis came to crave. They talked quietly, heads together, while the television played to no one in the background, and shared kisses that felt like secrets meant only for them. The evening drew in gradually; daylight faded and Louis wanted to shut the curtains to keep the night out so Harry wouldn’t leave. But it was dark soon enough, and Louis kept seeing him glance at the clock on the wall.

“Do you need to go?" he asked after Harry looked at the clock a sixth time. “It’s okay if you do."

“Sorry.” Harry replied, but Louis shook his head dismissively.

“It’s fine.”

Harry nodded but didn’t say anything else. He moved back to the bedroom, shifting Louis' shorts down his hips as he went. Louis smiled after him, turning his attention back to the television.

On the coffee table, Harry's phone buzzed. It caught Louis' attention, and he glanced down and back up again. 

His eyes shot down again, and he leaned forward, reading the text on the screen. 

_**Mark** : I'm here, I'll get some drinks in :) _

Footsteps approaching made Louis lean back on the sofa. He swallowed heavily, looking at the tv screen. Nausea curled in his stomach and his mind went blank, only able to see what was on the screen of Harry's phone. 

"Hey," Harry said affectionately, re-dressed in his own clothes and smiling down at Louis. "I'll call you, ok?"

"Yeah," Louis couldn't meet his eyes. "I'll see you soon."

Harry tilted his chin up with a finger, pressing their lips together and drawing a kiss from Louis, long and indulgent. "Bye, baby," he whispered. 

Louis found himself recoiling, half-smiling up at him. "Bye."

The front door shut with a click, and Louis found himself blinking back tears. 


	5. Chapter 5

Liam shook his head, seemingly at a loss. "I don't understand."

Louis blew a breath upwards so it ruffled his fringe. "You and me both, mate."

Liam hit the green button in front of him, sending the waltzers spinning off, and then sat back heavily in his chair. "So...he comes round to yours, tells him he broke up with Mark, half tells you he loves you, spends the day with you, calls you 'baby'...."

"And then leaves me to go and meet Mark," Louis finished glumly. "I dunno, Liam, I just thought..." he trailed off, looking away from Liam's sympathetic expression. "I thought we might be able to make a proper go of it."

"And you will," Liam said, "I'm sure he can explain this perfectly. He's a good guy, Lou, he wouldn't mess you around like that."

Louis huffed out another heavy sigh. Although they'd been messaging each other for the past few days, Louis hadn't seen Harry since he was last at his flat. He was all Louis had been able to think about, with his equally flirty and sweet messages that made Louis' heart flutter, and the silly snapchats he got with Harry pulling faces behind his sunglasses. It was all overshadowed by the text Louis had seen before Harry had left. In his rational mind, he knew the sensible thing was to talk it out, and then they could skip off hand in hand into the sunset and live happily ever after, but another part of him, the hurt, humiliated part, prevented him from doing so. 

"You've gotta talk to him, Lou," Liam said sensibly. "It's the only way."

"I know," Louis replied, resting his chin in his palm, "It's just...I really, really like him Li. I don't wanna risk losing him."

"But you need to be honest with each other, or this will just eat away at you and stop you from being happy."

Louis smiled a small smile at Liam. "You're like my own personal Agony Aunt."

"And you're not the first person to say that to me. So, come on, text him. Ask him to meet."

Louis hesitated, and then stood. "I'd better be getting back."

"Louis!"

"Ok, ok! I'll talk to him, right? Just, let me do it when I'm ready, yeah?"

Liam's expression softened. "Make sure you do. See you later, Lou."

Louis trudged back to his hut, setting his phone and water bottle down before opening the rollercoaster for the already growing queue of customers. Loading up the first set of carriages, he set them off and then moved to the step that allowed him to see past Skyways and over to the dodgems. Sure enough, there was Harry. He was, as always, buzzing around his customers, chatting and laughing with them. Louis felt a half-smile pull at his mouth when Harry bent down to talk to a little boy, fondness for him rising in his chest. The same smile fell, though, when Harry straightened and turned to face Louis, smiling and waving. Louis half lifted an arm, giving a quick wave back, and then busied himself with his customers. 

 

**********

 

As changeable as the British summers always were, it was only a matter of time before the weather turned for the worse. Louis woke up later that week and opened the curtains to rolling clouds and grey skies. The heavens opened on his way into work, releasing a torrent of rain that didn’t let up for the whole day. Weather like that meant the fair was quiet, so Louis did nothing but sit in his hut, huddled up in a hoodie and cradling a tea from Betty. He set Skyways off once with no one in it, just for fun, and watched Liam put plastic sheets over the prizes on his stall to keep them dry.

The few people that did come through, young children in colourful anoraks with grumpy parents, headed for Liam and Harry the most. Harry’s dodgems had a wide shelter, so people gravitated towards him, eager to get out of the pouring rain. Louis caught glimpses of Harry as he moved around his customers, upbeat as ever, like the weather wasn’t affecting him at all. By the end of his shift, the too-cheerful repetitive music and the hammering of the rain had given Louis an almighty headache and put him in a pissy mood. He shut up Skyways and moodily stomped home through the puddles, shivering.

He showered and then wrapped himself his duvet on the sofa, turning up the volume on the TV to drown out the sound of the rain. If he wanted a night to himself to wallow in his misery, well, no one but him needed to know.

Nearing midnight, a knock at the front door interrupted the film he was watching. He didn’t move from the warm cocoon of his duvet, not daring to think that it might be who he hoped it was. When the knock came again he stood, running a hand through his hair in an effort to tame it as he approached the door. With one hand on the handle he paused, listening.

“Louis?" a voice slurred softly from the other side of the door. “You home?"

Louis cracked the door open, and then pulled it open in disbelief.

“Harry!” he gasped. “Did you walk the whole way over here?!”

“Uh,” Harry shivered, teeth chattering as beads of water dripped from the ends of his hair onto his shoulders. "I might have done? I mean-"

"Jesus!" Louis stepped back, gesturing for Harry to step inside. Harry dripped his way in and then stood awkwardly a couple of feet from Louis. He swayed unsteadily, and Louis narrowed his eyes.

"Haz, are you drunk?"

"I'm sorry," Harry swayed unsteadily again, and Louis took a preemptive step forwards. "I just-I wanted to talk to you, but I was sat at home, and then I thought about coming to see you, so I did, but I didn't realise it was raining so hard, I'm sorry," he said again. "If it's a bad time I can go-"

"Youre not going anywhere like this," Louis scoffed. He took hold of one soggy shoulder and steered Harry to the sofa, pushing him gently so he flopped down into the cushions. 

"I only had a few Cosmo's," he said miserably, eyeing Louis' duvet before clumsily pulling it over himself, sniffing. He looked so small that Louis couldn't help his fond smile. 

“You like Cosmo's, huh.” Louis said dryly, rolling his eyes and turning away towards his room. "Stay there, H, I’ll get you some dry clothes.”

He left Harry sniffing pitifully to himself and went to pull out an old t-shirt and some soft sweatpants from the chest of drawers in his room. When he got back Harry had fallen sideways on the sofa, half out of his wet jeans. His cheeks were flushed, eyes bright as he looked up at Louis.

“Are you going to take your clothes off too, Lou?” he mumbled, pushing at his jeans.

“Not this time, love.” Louis replied, leaning down and helping Harry out of his tight trousers.

“Whyyyy?” Harry giggled feebly. “You look great naked.”

Louis’ heart slammed into his throat. He stepped back and took a deep breath, out of arms reach of Harry. Gingerly, he put the clothes on the sofa and averted his eyes. “Put those on. I’ll...go get you some water," he muttered, escaping to the kitchen. He was slow in his movements, trying to think of anything other than the boy he so desperately wanted half naked in the room next to him, chuckling to himself and looking every bit the epitome of Louis’ desires. He pushed away the twist of want low in his belly and focused on filling the glass from the tap, attempting to slow the beating of his heart.

“Lou....” A voice called from the living room. Louis stepped back into the room, only to find Harry completely naked, clothes strewn halfway across the room.

“Harry,” he choked, setting the glass down on the nearest surface. “What are you doing?”

“I told you; I came to see you.” Harry said again, wobbling over to Louis and wrapping his arms around Louis shoulders. “I've missed you.” He bent his head, brushing his lips over Louis’ mouth.

“Okay,” Louis swallowed. “Okay. Let’s just go to bed, yeah?”

“Mmn,” Harry kissed him properly, giving Louis the taste of sugar and fruit and the bitter tang of alcohol. “ ‘s a good idea.” He began pulling at Louis’ jumper, pressing the length of his body to Louis’ fully-clothed one. His half-hard cock pressed into Louis, sending a bolt of need so strong through Louis he nearly bent double with it. Harry leaned forward again but Louis turned his head so Harry’s lips pressed to his cheek.

“Oops,” Harry chuckled. “Missed.”

“Come on,” Louis steered them both towards the bedroom. Harry was handsy and pliable, responding to Louis’ every touch wonderfully. He gripped Louis’ neck, holding him still so he could kiss him, loose and loopy and slow, all open mouth and soft tongue.

“Need you,” he moaned into Louis’ mouth. It took all of Louis’ willpower, and then some, not to reply with the same and follow Harry into bed. He dumped Harry into his sheets, dodging out of the way when the boy reached for him. He stole a look at him as he moved back, drinking in the sight of Harry lying spread over his bed, naked and watching Louis with hooded eyes. He smiled lazily, moving a hand to rub over his stomach, heading lower.

Louis turned away, stripping off his jumper. As much as he wanted to, and god, he wanted to, sleeping with Harry while he was that drunk wasn’t the right thing to do. He would remember nothing in the morning. The want for him was almost unbearable, but Louis couldn’t take advantage.

So he climbed into bed next to Harry, stilling his hand where it was almost at his cock and lacing their fingers together instead. Harry rolled over to face him, wide eyes shining in disappointment.

“You don’ want me?”

“I want you, H, believe me. But not tonight, yeah? You’re drunk, you won’t remember anything.”

“M’not that drunk.” Harry shifted closer so they were lying on the same pillow. He wrapped an arm around Louis, pulling him closer to he could kiss him. Louis let him, allowing himself just a little bit of Harry, not too much.

“Lou,” Harry murmured. “Lou. Love you.”

Louis’ eyes snapped open. His lips faltered under Harry’s.

“I do.” Harry slurred, already sounding sleepy. His lips left Louis’, and he pressed kisses over Louis’ cheek until his head was resting in the crook of his neck. He let out a yawn. “Love you.”

Almost immediately his breathing evened out, limbs growing heavy where they rested tangled around Louis. His exhales tickled the skin of Louis’ neck.

While Harry slept on, occasionally letting out a soft snore, Louis lay awake, staring at the ceiling.

 

**********

 

When Louis rolled over the next morning, it was to find Harry already looking at him. For one quiet moment they just watched each other. Louis tried a tiny smile, looking over Harry’s mussed up hair and bleary, bloodshot eyes. It occurred to him that beneath the covers, while he was fully dressed, Harry was naked, and gloriously so. Warm and rumpled from sleep, it took effort for Louis to stay where he was, keep his hands to himself so they wouldn’t touch, feel. The boy in question shifted as Louis looked over him, smiling back.

“Morning,” Louis said quietly, conscious that Harry’s head was probably pounding. “You okay?”

Harry nodded fractionally. The crease that formed between his eyebrows told Louis he was probably right about his head. Still, he moved close, and pressed a tiny kiss to Louis’ cheek.

“I’ll make tea.” Louis whispered, and hurried into the kitchen. He watched the water boil in the kettle, methodically adding teabags to two mugs. Did Harry remember anything from the night before? Louis had assumed he was too drunk to, but if the kiss was anything to go by, maybe Louis had been wrong. Adding milk, he carried the tea back to his room, handing one to Harry who was sitting up and holding his head with one hand.

“Fuck.”

“How are you feeling?” Louis murmured.

“Like hell.”

“S’no surprise, really. You were pretty hammered.”

“Mm. I was on Cosmo's again. I need to learn that they’re no good for me.”

Louis took a sip of tea, watching Harry over the rim of his mug. “You remember last night then?”

A wonderful red blush spread from Harry’s cheeks down his neck, expanding onto his chest. “Yeah. Sorry. For acting like that, I mean. And thanks for putting me to bed.”

“No problem. You were chatting all sorts of shit, you know.”

Harry groaned. “I remember.” He folded his lips into his mouth, embarrassed. He stretched his arms out, tea held carefully, and Louis heard his joints pop.

“Wait,” Harry said suddenly. “How much did I tell you? What did I say?”

Louis dropped his gaze. He set his tea aside and looked down at his lap, playing with a loose string on the bottom of his t-shirt. “Well, you, erm," he cleared his throat. “Not much, actually. You came in, took all your clothes off, told me you wanted to fuck me,” at this Harry blushed harder, “and then I put you to bed.”

“Shit, sorry.”

“No, it’s cool, I’ve forgotten about it already.” Louis waved a hand. “You were drunk, I get it.”

Harry was quiet for a long moment, and when Louis finally looked up it was to see mirth and a little bewilderment in Harry’s eyes. He fidgeted more, confused.

“What?” Louis finally asked.

“Are you sure that’s all I told you? Cos I remember something else, but I don’t know if I imagined it.”

Louis’ heart beat a little faster in his chest. “No, that’s not all, actually.” He confessed, cheeks flaming. “But you didn’t mean it, you were completely out of it-“

“How do you know?”

“What?”

“How do you know I didn’t mean it?”

Louis’ hands froze in the material of his t-shirt. Something squirmed in his belly, spreading all the way up to his chest. His skin suddenly felt too tight, too hot under his clothes.

“What?” He said again, so quietly he wasn’t sure Harry had heard him.

“I remember what I told you," Harry said calmly.

His voice, so serene, so sure, did something strange to Louis’ body. He swallowed heavily, still not meeting Harry’s eyes. He clung hard to the memory of seeing the text from Mark, willing himself to not lose control in front of Harry. "Yeah, but," he swallowed. "Like I said, you didn't mean it."

A small frown furrowed between Harry's eyebrows. "And like I said," he repeated slowly. "How do you know that?"

Louis looked away, taking a deep breath. They were really going to do this now. He looked down at the duvet, toes curling underneath him. "Because I know there's still something between you and Mark." He felt Harry still. "It's ok, I mean, we're not even together, not properly yet anyway, so it's ok if you're not over him, but I- you could have told me you were still seeing him. So...so that's how I know you don't love me."

Harry was silent. Louis let a slowly breath out, waiting for the worst, waiting for Harry to get up and walk out and leave Louis sat there by himself. He already felt like a fool for thinking that Harry would actually want him, he just hoped Harry would be kind when he let him down gently. 

"Louis,' Harry said quietly, and Louis had never loved the sound of his name more than when it was rolling of Harry's tongue. He felt Harry shift closer, knees touching Louis'. "Of course I fucking love you," he said quietly, urgently. "You have to believe that?"

Louis didn't dare look up. "I saw the text from Mark," he pressed on. "Last time you were here, I saw the text from him asking you to meet. You left me to be with him."

"No," Harry rushed out, pressing himself closer, lifting a hand to rest it on Louis' collarbone. "No, no, don't twist this into something it isn't, listen to me. I met Mark that once to swap back our things. He's gone back to live with his parents for a while, we were meeting to give me some of my clothes that I'd left at his. He thought it was going to be more, thought if we had a drink we could talk, but I didn't even have that with him. I saw him for five minutes, and then I went home. Louis, that's the honest truth, I _promise_." 

To his horror, Louis felt the start of a tingle in the bridge of his nose. He squashed it down as hard as he could.

"Is that how little you think of me? That I'd tell you I was falling for you and then go and get back with my ex?"

"No!" Louis finally looked up, feeling guilty when he saw the hurt and urgency in Harry's eyes. "I...I think the world of you, H. But you have to see what I saw." 

Harry nodded slowly, smoothing a thumb over Louis' collarbone. "I do. But I promise you, that's all it was. And I know made a bit of a mess of things at the start, but I've always been honest with you...I came here last night to ask you if you wanted to be with me, properly. I just...maybe had one too many drinks for courage." He huffed suddenly, dragging the hand not on Louis' body through his already-ruffled hair and making it stick up all over the place. “And it might be too soon and it might be rushed but I don't care..I've known it was you since we had lunch together that first time.”

"God," Louis breathed, suddenly feeling like the worlds biggest twat. How could he have nearly thrown _this_  away. "I'm sorry, Haz. I'm so sorry. I just-"

"It's ok," Harry cut him off. His smile was like the sun coming out. "It doesn't matter. All that matters is that you believe me now. I _do_ love you. And, if you want me...I’m yours.” He shot Louis a soft, warm look. “I always have been.”

“ _Fuck_.”

Harry startled, looked slightly worried. “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine. Just.... _thank god_.” Louis said, and then before he knew it he was clambering into Harry’s lap. Harry managed a tiny surprised sound before Louis pushed his lips to his and stole the noise from his mouth, kissing the breath out of him. He was still for a moment under Louis, but then his long arms wrapped Louis up, pulling him close. A feeling, something overwhelming and wonderful and utterly breathtaking had Louis trying to get as close to Harry as humanly possible, needing to feel as much of him as he could. It didn’t matter that Harry tasted like tea and stale alcohol, or that they both could do with a shower. Given the choice, Louis would happily stay there forever.

“So...yes?” Harry mumbled around Louis’ hungry kisses.

Louis nodded, grinding his hips down into Harry’s lap. "Yes, yes, yes. _Fuck_ , I love you, too."

Hands came around to grip his arse and Harry broke the kiss to nibble at the skin of Louis’ neck, moving up to tease his earlobe as Louis moved his hips in small circles, and yes, Louis thought, finally.

 _Finally._  

 

**********

 

“Guys, it's Louis. Can I have a clean up on Skyways, please?”

There was a sigh over the radio. “Of course, Louis. The team are on their way.”

“Thanks.”

The young girl wobbled down the steps towards the exit, still looking pale and sickly. Louis shook his head- would people ever learn?

“Alright, guys,” he called to the queue, “Shouldn’t be too long, sorry for the inconvenience.”

Only mild grumbles from the crowd reached his ears. Looking at the time on his phone, Louis stretched up on his toes, looking over heads. As expected, Aaron was walking towards him, ready to take over for lunch. Louis hopped down to the exit, scooting past the girl (whose friends were both offering sympathy and keeping a wide berth) and met Aaron half way. He handed over his radio and token bag, and patted Aaron on the back sympathetically.

Passing the Waltzers, he waved a hand at Liam, who gave him a cheerful wave back. When Louis got to the food kiosk, he was pleased to see there was no queue, so by the time Harry approached him, his arms were already laden with food.

“Hey, baby” Harry said, pecking him once on the lips. “You alright with all that?”

“Yeah, thanks," Louis replied. Harry looped an arm around his waist and together they walked to their bench. Louis handed Harry his food, receiving a long, drawn out kiss as thanks.

“Heard about the ride'” Harry said when they separated, reaching for the ketchup and pouring it over Louis’ chips.

“Yeah,” Louis wrinkled his nose in disgust. “I left Aaron to deal with it. Not my problem when I’m on a break.”

“Mm,” Harry agreed. “I heard the girls screaming from where I was.”

“Not surprised. It wasn’t pretty.”

Louis reached out, palm up. Without hesitation Harry laced his fingers through Louis’ and squeezed. It was all still new to Louis, being able to hold Harry’s hand in public, and he couldn’t get enough of it. If anything, Harry was just as bad as him; every opportunity he got he would be touching Louis in some way. Even the idea of calling Harry _his_ hadn’t worn off. Louis wasn’t sure it ever would, and he was perfectly okay with that.

“Wanna go out tonight?” Harry asked as they ate. “Just to the pub or something.”

“Sounds good. I think I’m growing to like those cocktails you’re so fond of.”

“They’re dangerous.”

“But they're fun.”

When they were both finished Louis reluctantly let go of Harry’s hand to wipe his greasy fingers on a napkin. He reached for the brown paper bag he’d set down next to the drinks and unfurled the top.

“Are you ready for this, Styles?”

“I was born ready.” Harry reached inside and picked out a doughnut.

“So, it’s one-all. You won the first round, I won the second. This is the decider.” Louis reached for his own doughnut. “I hope you’ve got enough money to pay for dinner.”

“You wish, sweetheart. It’s coming out of your bank account.”

Harry winked, and Louis tried to stay serious. “After three.”

“One, two, three!”

They both bit into their doughnuts. Sugar exploded everywhere, covering their faces, hands, and dropping down onto their laps. Louis focused, determined, aware of every chew, keeping his tongue firmly in his mouth.

He swallowed the first bite, and went for the second. Before he could, Harry launched himself over the table, wrapped a hand around the back of Louis’ neck and pulled him up to kiss him. Louis spluttered a little, but leaned forward all the same, tasting the sugar on Harry’s lips. He felt Harry grin under him, lips parting to kiss the sugar from Louis’ mouth, tongue dipping inside. It was sticky, messy and far too sweet, but Louis couldn’t pull away. The wooden table dug uncomfortably into Louis ribs where he was leaning forward, and his neck was at a strange angle, but he kissed and kissed Harry until there was no sugar left on his lips.

Finally they pulled away. Harry rested his forehead on Louis’ as they grinned at each other.

“Well, that's ruined that then,” Louis said a little breathlessly, dropping another kiss to Harry’s lips.“Who buys dinner now?”

Harry paused, but then nudged his nose to Louis’.

“...Rematch?”

 

 

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> That's it! If you've stuck with me this far thanks for reading and I hope you liked it <3
> 
> Come say hi on my tumblr! converseandglitteryboots.tumblr


End file.
